imagine
by yukishirozakura
Summary: i'm suck for the summary..., just read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: T

cathegories: Romance

Warning: _out of character, Gajeness, etc._ tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#Prolog#

Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir. Hal seperti itulah yang dialami oleh setiap manusia di muka bumi ini.

"hm... Membosankan..."

"apa tak ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini?" Ucap seorang wanita bermata violet bertubuh mungil yang akrab di panggil Rukia tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pria menghampiri Rukia yang sedang termenung melihat sisi jalan dari tempatnya duduk. Saat ini Rukia sedang duduk di bangku taman kota yang menghadap jalan besar di depannya, di belakangnya berdiri kokoh pohon sakura yang belum menunjukkan keanggunan ketika ia memperlihatkan bunga-bunganya yang sedang bermekaran. Disana ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"hey kerdil, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Ucap pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"hm? Aku hanya berfikir apa tak ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini" jawabnya sambil lalu.

"hei, tunggu. Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Kerdil?" Sewot Rukia.

"hm? Ah... Aku tak ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi" jawab pria itu _innocent._

"KAU... Cih, dasar nanas" geram Rukia.

"APA..." Teriak pria yang dipanggil nanas tadi.

"he~ apa perlu kuulangi lagi Renji?" goda Rukia

"cih..." Ucap Renji, pria yang disebut oleh Rukia tadi mengacuhkan.

"hahahahahaha" akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Merekapun akhirnya melakukan aktifitas mereka bersama-sama seiring dengan datangnya teman-teman mereka yang lain.

# Sementara itu di suatu perusahaan ternama di Jepang.

"Tuan, bagaimana keputusan anda?" Ucap seorang pria berjas hitam kepada seseorang di balik meja kerjanya.

"akan kupikirkan nanti" jawab pria yang diajak bicara oleh pria sebelumnya dan terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"tapi mereka menunggu jawaban anda segera, Tuan" lanjut pria berjas hitam itu yang ternyata sekretaris dari pria di seberang meja.

"hh... Katakan pada mereka aku menerimanya" ucap pria berwajah _stoic_ itu acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaan dihadapannya.

"akan segera saya laksanakan, Tuan" ucap sekretaris tersebut meninggalkan Tuannya pergi.

# Di tempat lainnya

"Pak, undangan anda telah diterima oleh Tuan Kuchiki" kata seorang wanita.

"oh... bagus, memang itu yang kami harapkan" ucap wanita lain yang duduk di sofa ruang kerja tersebut dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar wanita tadi segera pergi dari ruangan.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap wanita yang ternyata sekretaris di perusahaan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah sekretaris tersebut meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Direktur perusahaan, pria dan wanita yang notabene adalah istrinya itu melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"mama, apa memang ini yang terbaik untuk Rukia?" Tanya pria yang ada di seberang meja kerjanya, lebih tepatnya ayah Rukia.

"sayang, kupikir ini memang yang terbaik untuknya" jawab wanita yang duduk di sofa tadi, Ibunya Rukia.

'lebih tepatnya untukku' batinnya.

"semoga ini memang yang terbaik" doa sang Ayah.

"pasti sayang...!" senyum wanita itu misterius.

wajah pria tersebut terlihat menyimpan kesedihan ketika mengingat anaknya.

"Aku pulang...!" Ucap Rukia ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"selamat datang nona" sambut kepala seorang pelayan.

"apa Ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Rukia pada pelayan tadi.

"iya Nona, Nyonya juga sudah pulang" jawab pelayan itu

"mereka menunggu anda untuk makan malam" lanjutnya lagi.

'cih... Wanita itu' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu baru menemui mereka" kata Rukia pada pelayan itu dan tersenyum.

"baik Nona, akan saya sampaikan pada Tuan dan Nyonya" kata pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukiapun langsung menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk makan bersama keluarganya. Ayahnya, lebih tepatnya. Ia tak pernah menganggap 'Ibu'nya sebagai Ibu karena wanita itu hanyalah Ibu tirinya.

_**#**_ Di ruang makan

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Ayahpun mangajak Rukia bicara tentang undangan yang diberikannya kepada pengusaha ternama di Jepang.

"Rukia, besok kita akan makan malam bersama teman Ayah" kata Ayah.

"Siapa yah?" Tanya Rukia.

"besok kau akan tau siapa dia, jadi berpakaianlah yang rapi" jawab Ibu.

'aku tak bertanya padamu, dasar rubah betina' batin Rukia.

"ya, berpakaianlah yang rapi karena kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu" kata Ayah.

"a-APA? TUNANGAN? YANG BENAR SAJA? APA-APAAN SEMUA INI?" ledak Rukia marah.

"RUKIA..., INI SEMUA DEMI KEBAIKANMU JUGA" bentak Ibu.

"KEBAIKANKU ATAU HASRATMU UNTUK MENGHAMBURKAN UANG HAH?" balas Rukia.

"RUKIA!" bentak Ayah sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit.

"besok, jangan mengacaukan pertemuan" lanjut Ayah sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"cih...!" Ucap Rukia.

"berlaku manislah besok Rukia-ku sayang" kata Ibu mengelus pipi Rukia.

"dasar kau iblis wanita" geram Rukia menepis tangan 'Ibu'nya.

"Aku tau semua ini ide busukmu" desis Rukia.

"hahahahahahaha" tawa Ibu mengacuhkan.

"aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok" lanjutnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

TBC...

a/n: hallo minna, saya author baru disini a.k.a newbie. Jadi ingin coba buat fict di fandom ini karena selama ini saya hanya sebagai pembaca dari karya2 senpai semua.

Semoga fict pertama saya ini dapat diterima dengan baik oleh kalian semua... #bungkukbadan.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan disini demi kelangsungan fict saya ini ^_^

Regards,

Yukishirozakura.

RnR please... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: T

Warning: out of character, Gajeness, etc. tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#Chapter 1 - Pertemuan#

Meskipun Bulan dan Matahari hidup bertentangan, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bertemu untuk memperlihatkan dirinya masing-masing. Dan bumi hanya dapat melihat pertemuan antara mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Kesunyian menghampiri ruang makan di rumah keluarga Rukia pagi itu. Mereka hanya menekuni hidangan yang ada dihadapan mereka, tak ada satupun yang berusaha membuka percakapan di meja makan itu. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran dalam otak mereka yang terus berdatangan silih berganti.<p>

.  
>.<p>

'hm... Baju apa yang harus kukenakan nanti malam ya...' batin Ibu.

'ah... Sepertinya gaun dari g***i yang kemarin ku beli bagus juga' lanjutnya.

'dan tas yang ini..., m... jam yang itu..., sepatu yang..." Pikirnya sibuk dengan barang-barang bermerk miliknya.

.

. 

'apa ini yang terbaik?' batin Ayah sambil menyeruput kopinya.

'huft... Selama ini aku merasa tidak menjadi ayah yang baik' lanjutnya.

'meskipun masa depan perusahaanku akan terjamin' sambungnya.

.

. 

'apa? tunangan? candaan apa ini? Hahaha' batin Rukia.

'hebat..., demi kepuasan mereka aku yang dikorbankan' lanjutnya.

'tch... _Perfect_' .

.

. 

Tiba-tiba Ayah membuka suaranya, memulai pembicaraan.

.

. 

"Rukia, sebaiknya nanti malam kau memakai kimono" kata Ayah.

"ah... Ya, kau pasti cocok memakainya" sambung Ibu.

"terserah" jawab Rukia acuh yang disambut helaan nafas Ayah.

"bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama memakai kimono, Rukia sayang?" Kata Ibu yang kontan membuat Rukia sakit hati.

"kau lebih baik memakai bikini" jawab Rukia acuh.

"hm... nanti kuchiki-san lebih memilih Ibu daripada kamu sayang..." Goda Ibu yang membuat Rukia ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya.

'kapan kalian bisa akur' batin Ayah.

.

. 

Waktu yang dijanjikan telah tiba. Rukia beserta keluarganyapun berangkat dari rumah sebelum waktunya. Ayah Rukia tak ingin kalau tuan Kuchiki yang menunggu mereka. Tempat yang dipilihpun merupakan restoran tradisional jepang yang sudah memiliki nama, hingga tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukannya.

.

. 

Malam ini Rukia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam berpadu dengan motif bunga peony merah dengan obi berwana kuning gading dan tali pengikat berwarna emas. Rambutnya yang dipita kebelakang membiarkan rambut bagian bawahnya menjuntai sedikit serta hiasan rambut sederhana dengan warna senada dengan matanya bertengger di sebelah kiri kepalanya.

.

. 

Sedangkan 'Ibu' Rukia mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan berleher rendah hingga menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kalung bermata rubi merah yang senada dengan warna bajunya hingga ia terkesan cukup sexy untuk wanita seusianya, serta pernak-pernik yang membuatnya tampak 'wah'.

.

. 

Ayah lebih memilih setelan jas lengkap serta sepatu pantopelnya.

.

. 

# di Restoran.

.

. 

Setiba di tempat janji temu, Rukia dan keluarganya disambut oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka ke ruang VIP yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Ruangan yang bisa melihat keindahan taman yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang terkesan klasik, serta meja rendah berukuran yang cukup besar untuk menempatkan berbagai hidangan disana. Bantal-bantal duduk yang menawarkan kenyamanan saat diduduki, serta _furniture_pelengkap yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu berkualitas. Tak lupa juga disana tertempel lukisan-lukisan alam yang membuat ruangan bernuansa tenang.

.

. 

Lima belas menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang. Ayah Rukia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

.

. 

"maaf aku terlambat, Ukitake-san" kata kuchiki memulai percakapan.

Sedangkan Rukia terus memandang ke arah taman.

"ah, tak apa kuchiki-san. Kami juga baru datang" kata Ukitake ramah.

"ya, kami juga baru datang" sambung Ibu seraya tersenyum.

"Rukia, perkenalkan teman Ayah. Kuchiki Byakuya-san" lanjut Ayah memperkenalkan tamunya.

.

. 

Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang pria tampan bermata abu-abu gelap dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap serta rambut lurus dan halus sepanjang bahu yang dapat membuat iri para kaum hawa akan keindahan rambutnya. Selain itu ia pemilik dan pemimpin perusahaan ternama dan menduduki peringkat ketiga orang terkaya se-Jepang.

.

. 

Begitu Rukia menoleh untuk melihat teman Ayahnya.

.

. 

'DEG' jantung Byakuya berdegup kencang.

.

. 

"salam kenal Kuchiki-san, namaku Ukitake Rukia" ucap Rukia memperkenalkan diri.

.

. 

Sedangkan Byakuya tetap diam dalam keterkejutannya dan tetap memandang Rukia.

.

. 

"emm... Kuchiki-san?" Tegur Rukia yang merasa tak enak dipandangi Byakuya.

"ah... Ya, salam kenal" jawab Byakuya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

.

. 

Merekapun akhirnya menikmati sajian dari pihak restoran sambil berbincang-bincang tentang tujuan pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji tadi, Ukitakepun mempersilahkan Byakuya dan Rukia berbincang-bincang berdua di taman.

Disana tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, malah lebih sering mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama antara Kuchiki Byakuya dan Ukitake Rukia, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hubungan mereka akan berlanjut. Masing-masing dari mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitas keseharian mereka.<p>

.

. 

"huaaahhmmmm... Aku bosan..." Ucap Renji seraya menguap.

"bosan Kepalamu!" Kata Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Renji.

"SAKIT TAU, DASAR JERUK" teriak Renji mengelus kepalanya yang sakit tadi.

"atau ku panggil jeruk makan jeruk ya?" sambung Renji disertai tawanya yang lebar yang kontan membuat wajah Ichigo bersemu merah.

"k-kau..." geram Ichigo menahan rasa malunya.

"hei hei, kalian berdua. Sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai seorang wanita berambut merah jagung. Inoue Orihime.

"aku bosan menunggu Rukia, Inoue" ucap Renji malas.

"hm, tak ada salahnya menunggu sebentar lagi" ucap pria berkacamata yang selalu tampak serius. Ishida Uryu.

.

. 

Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukiapun datang dengan terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

.

. 

"hahh hahh hahh... Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi di jalan macet" jelas Rukia terengah-engah.

"SANKSI..." teriak Ichigo, Renji dan Ishida bersamaan kecuali Inoue yang mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hiiiiiiii..." Kata Rukia dengan wajah horor.

.

. 

Rukiapun dengan berat hati menerima sanksi yang diberikan teman-temannya, yaitu makan siang gratis di tempat yang disepakati mereka dan dengan indahnya menguras isi dalam dompet Rukia saat itu. Setelah itu mereka ber-lima melanjutkan latihan hingga sore hari.

.

. 

Rukia dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah band indie bernama Indigo yang beranggotakan lima orang yaitu, Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai vokalis, Ishida Uryu sebagai bassis, Abarai Renji sebagai drummer, Inoue Orihime sebagai keyboardis, dan Ukitake Rukia sebagai gitaris. Sebenarnya mereka band multi talent karena seluruh anggota menguasai berbagai alat musik dan dapat bernyanyi dengan baik, tapi karena pada suatu kesempatan saat mereka akan mengikuti sebuah lomba, pihak sponsor mewajibkan mereka untuk memilih posisi yang mereka tempati agar dapat berpartisipasi dalam lomba tersebut. Hingga saat ini posisi tersebut entah kenapa menjadi permanen karena mereka nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut.

.

. 

"hei teman-teman, ayo kita pergi ke café Sunset" ajak Inoue.

"ah, chad-kan kerja disana" ingat Ichigo.

"ok ok, lagian aku juga lapar" kata Rukia.

"baiklah... Ayo pergi..." ucap Renji semangat.

.

. 

Merekapun pergi ke café Sunset untuk menikmati menu-menu yang ada di sana. Chad bertugas meracik minuman di café Sunset. Di café tersebut, pelanggan dapat disuguhi pemandangan sunset di kota, yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya. Yah, dan sesuai dengan namanya. Sunset.

.

. 

"aku pulang..." Ucap Rukia.

"selamat datang Nona" ucap seorang pelayan.

"sebaiknya Nona segera ke ruang tamu, disana Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu anda" lanjut pelayan tadi mencoba menahan Rukia yang menuju ke kamarnya.

"hm... Baiklah, terima kasih Tensai-san" ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum.

.

. 

Rukiapun segera menuju ruang tamu. Disana ia melihat Ayah dan Ibu sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang membelakangi Rukia.

.

. 

"hm, _gesture_ itu sepertinya kukenal" batin Rukia.

"Ayah, apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Rukia yang berjalan mendekat.

"ah ya, duduklah disini sebentar" jawab Ayah menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan diikuti oleh Rukia.

.

. 

Ternyata pria yang tadi membelakangi Rukia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuyapun langsung memandang Rukia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan membuat Rukia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Ayah dan Ibupun merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang tercipta antara Byakuya dan Rukia.

.

. 

"em..., Rukia sayang. Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ibu memecah keheningan.

"belum..., Bu" Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit jeda saat memanggil 'Bu'.

"ah... Lebih baik kita makan malam bersama, benarkan Ayah?" Tanya Ibu yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Ayah.

"maaf Nyonya, sebaiknya aku undur diri" tolak Byakuya halus.

.

. 

"yup, bagus. Pergi saja kau sana, tampan. Kau membuatku gerah" batin Rukia.

.

. 

"makan saja disini Kuchiki-san, jangan sungkan. Sebentar lagipun kita akan menjadi keluarga" ucap Ayah bahagia.

.

. 

"hah? Keluarga? Sebentar lagi?" batin Rukia.

"bukannya dibatalkan?" lanjut Rukia membatin, mengingat tak adanya komunikasi antar mereka berdua seminggu ini.

.

. 

"Ayah, maksudnya apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"kedatangan Kuchiki-san kesini untuk menerima pertunangan kalian" jawab Ayah senang.

"ya..., dan dua bulan lagi kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan" lanjut Ibu menimpali perkataan Ayah dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

.

. 

Mendengar hal itu Rukia hanya bisa terdiam, menahan emosi yang ingin diluapkannya saat itu juga karena saat ini ia berada di hadapan tamu orangtuanya, atau lebih tepat disebut tunangannya.

.

. 

"dan Kuchiki-san, jangan memanggilku Nyonya ya, tapi Ibu. I... B... U" ucap Ibu memaksa.

"ah, sebaiknya mulai saat ini kita memanggil Kuchiki-san dengan Byakuya saja. Oke?" lanjut Ibu yang tak menghiraukan keadaan disekelilingnya.

.

. 

Mau tak mau Byakuya menyetujui permintaan Ibu, karena bagaimanapun ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Sedangkan Rukia, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing dan mual mendengar hal-hal mengagetkan yang terus datang bertubi-tubi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

. 

Akhirnya merekapun makan malam bersama. Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Rukia meskipun perbincangan antara orangtuanya bersama Byakuya tetap berlanjut. Rasa pusing dan mual yang tadi menghampiri Rukia kini datang lagi hingga ia tak bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya.

.

. 

"Rukia, ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya Ayah yang menyadari keadaan Rukia.

"kepalaku sakit, A...yah" jawab Rukia yang langsung pingsan saat itu juga.

.

. 

Sontak seisi ruangan merasa kaget dan Byakuya dengan sigapnya menangkap tubuh Rukia yang hampir jatuh ke lantai. Iapun menggendong Rukia dan meminta izin dari Ayah untuk membawanya ke kamar.

.

. 

Begitu tiba di kamar Rukia, Byakuya melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi pernak-pernik hewan kelinci berbulu putih. Disana terdapat boneka kelinci besar bertuliskan 'CHAPPY' di dadanya. Lebih dari itu, kamar Rukia seperti kamar lainnya. Adanya tempat tidur empuk beralaskan seprai renda, meja belajar, rak buku yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai koleksi bacaan, jendela besar dengan gorden renda rumbai bermotif, lemari pakaian, serta barang-barang pelengkap ruangan lainnya.

.

. 

Dengan segera Byakuya meletakkan Rukia di tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Rukia. Dirasainya kening Rukia dengan tangannya.

.

. 

"demam" gumam Byakuya.

.

. 

Byakuyapun segera memberitahu Ukitake bahwa Rukia demam, dan meminta pelayan membawakannya air es untuk mengompres Rukia. Semalaman Byakuya menemani Rukia yang pingsan dan berusaha menurunkan panas tubuh Rukia dengan sering mengganti kompresnya, serta mengelap keringat yang membasahi tubuh Rukia hingga demam tersebut turun.

.

. 

Ketika Rukia membuka mata keesokan paginya, didapatinya kursi belajar serta sebuah baskom kecil berisikan air dan saputangan berada tepat di samping tempat tidur dan buffet dikamarnya.

.

. 

Rukia tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat hanya saat makan malam ia merasa pusing dan mual, serta Ayah yang bertanya padanya. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

. 

TBC...

.

. 

a/n: hallo minna, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga... #bangga#. Mungkin banyak readers yang bingung dan sakit mata melihat chapter sebelimnya. Itu semua dikarenakan kurangnya pemahaman saya dalam mengedit di ffn ini. Dalam dokumen saya sih sudah bagus jaraknya, tapi setelah saya publish ternyata oh ternyata... Buat saya sakit mata. Jadi maafkan kesalahan saya ini... #bungkukbadan#.

. 

Selain itu, adanya perbedaan tampilan dalam handphone dan komputer juga membuat saya jadi bingung karena saya mengetik fict ini menggunakan handphone. #ngeles# #lemah lesu#.

. 

Yup, saatnya saya membalas review dari readers sekalian ya... ^^ #semangat kembali#.

. 

Imygie-chan:

Yah... Itulah kekurangan dari saya... Maklum, pendatang baru jd agak kagok juga sama tampilan d ffn... #ngeles#. M... Penjelasannya memang agak kurang, tapi akan Q usahakan lebih baik di chapter ini. Kalau masalah panjangnya cerita... M... Kayaknya tergantung dari ide yang datang deh #plak XD#, jadi maaf ya... Kalau gak sesuai harapan... #bungkuk badan#

Makasih udah meriview... ^_^

. 

Zero BiE:

Aih... Nee-chan akhirnya... Akhirnya... Hahahahahaha... Sebenarnya Q udah lama mau buat fict, tapi berbagai kendala menghadang Q jdny yah... Begitulah... #plak XD#

Yup yup, itu perusahaannya Byakuya Coz Q gak bisa mikirin KuchikI yang lain selain Byakuya #peluk2 Byakuya- di bankai XD#. Ichi x hitsu? M... Q usahain deh, tapi Q belum tau di chapter mana hahahaha :D.

Iya ne... Jd agak aneh waktu Q baca ulang, coz kesalahan waktu Q publish... D dokumen aslinya itu dialog udah Q kasi tanda masuk sesi baru, tapi d publish tandanya ilang... Hadeh...

Iya iya, gie ada masukin di fandom bleach jg tuch, Q udah baca kok... . Trus... Makasih udah review ya nee-chan... ^_^.

. 

Chibi Dan:

Iya, Q juga kaget liat Rukia marah... Hahahaha... ^_^a tapi demi kelangsungan fictnya gak apa-apa lah... Hehehehe... :D

Ini udah apdet... RnR lagi ya... #giliran maksa#

Makasih udah Review... ^_^

. 

PAMILA DE CASTRO:

wah... Saya juga merasa banyak ketidak jelasan di chapter sebelumnya Karena kesalahan saya mempublishnya, saya juga sempat sakit mata melihat jaraknya XD. Tapi semoga di chapter ini PAMILA-san sudah agak jelas membacanya.

Terima kasih sudah meriview ya... ^_^.

. 

Ah, saya juga menerima review dalam bahasa Inggris, hitung-hitung belajar juga... Dan saya akan berusaha untuk mengartikannya :D

Untuk yang sudah sudi meriview fict saya ini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Semoga dengan tata bahasa yang saya gunakan tidak mengurangi kita berkomunikasi.

. 

Regards,

Yukishirozakura

. 

RnR please... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: T

Warning: _out of character, Gajeness, etc._ tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#Chapter 2 - awal hidup baru#

Hari terus berlalu, waktu terus berlari. Begitupun kehidupan, terus berjalan tanpa bisa diulang kembali, terus berputar seperti roda satu arah yang tak mungkin berputar kearah sebaliknya.

* * *

><p>"pagi, Rukia sayang... Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Sapa Ibu di ruang makan.<p>

"a..." Jawab Rukia mengiyakan.

"kau tau, semalaman Byakuya-kun menjagamu loh... Ah, romantisnya..." Ucap Ibu dengan nada menggoda.

"ha? memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"semalam kau pingsan Rukia" kata Ayah menurunkan koran yang dibacanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"dan Byakuya-kun yang menggendongmu hingga ke kamarmu loh sayang" sambung Ibu.

"dasar rubah berisik" batin Rukia mendengar suara 'Ibu'nya.

"apa kau masih pusing? Tak enak badan? Atau kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Ayah beruntun.

"tidak Yah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Jangan khawatir" jawab Rukia dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Ayah.

Merekapun akhirnya sarapan bersama pagi itu. Setelah selesai, Ayahpun pergi ke kantor setelah berpamitan. Ibu seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di mall dan berbagai tempat mewah dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Rukia berkumpul bersama teman-teman bandnya untuk latihan dan menghabiskan waktu seharian itu.

"hei, kita dapat tawaran manggung nih" kata Ishida yang membawa selembar kertas.

"dimana?" Tanya Ichigo antusias.

"di hotel R.C. Disana akan diadakan pesta pertemuan para pengusaha" jelas Ishida.

"kapan... Kapan?" Tanya Inoue yang tak kalah antusias.

"hari jumat dari jam 6 hingga jam 9 malam" Lanjut Ishida.

"baiklah... Masih ada empat hari lagi, ayo kita latihan" Ajak Renji semangat dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Hari itu akhirnya dihabiskan Rukia dan teman-temannya untuk berlatih agar performanya tidak mengecewakan pada hari jumat nanti.

Begitu selesai latihan, Ichigo dan yang lainnya melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat.

"_ne_ Rukia-chan, apa kau sakit? wajahmu terlihat pucat" Tanya Inoue khawatir.

"aku agak tak enak badan" Jawab Rukia pelan dan memegang kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kerdil?" Omel Renji.

"kita bisa segera menghentikan latihan kalau kau sakit" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar omelan Renji, Rukia hanya bisa diam karena teman masa kecilnya ini akan sangat cerewet jika dirinya sakit.

"lebih baik kuantar pulang" Ucap Ichigo seraya meminjamkan jaketnya pada Rukia.

"jangan lupa makan obat, karena hari jumat kita ada pekerjaan" Kata Ishida mengingatkan.

"Ishida-san, kau dingin..." Kata Inoue cemberut.

"aku tak tau harus berkata apa, Inoue. Lagipula lebih baik besok kita _off _latihan" Aku Ishida sambil memberikan arahan.

"dan kau, besok istirahatlah seharian dan jangan melakukan hal tak berguna" Omel Renji yang terus berlanjut pada Rukia.

"memangnya aku melakukan hal tak berguna apa?" Tanya Rukia tak terima dengan perkataan Renji.

"bertengkar dengan 'Ibu'mu" Jawab Renji singkat yang kontan membuat wajah imut Rukia cemberut.

"iya iya... Paling juga dia sibuk berfoya-foya" Jawab Rukia masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya, Rukiapun diantar pulang oleh Ichigo dengan motornya.

#di rumah

"aku pulang" Ucap Rukia.

"Rukia, jaket siapa yang kau kenakan itu?" Tanya Ibu sedikit histeris melihat Rukia mengenakan jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"berisik" Jawab Rukia sekenanya dan berlalu pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan 'Ibu'nya yang masih ingin histeris.

Saat berjalan menuju dapur Rukia berpapasan dengan Byakuya. Ia hanya melihat Rukia dengan jaketnya yang besar dalam diam.

"pantas" Batin Rukia mengingat 'Ibu'nya yang histeris.

"apa kau masih demam?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba dengan suara baritonnya.

"ya" Jawab Rukia singkat tanpa memandang Byakuya.

"dan terima kasih telah menjagaku semalam" Lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya menghadap Byakuya.

"istirahatlah yang cukup" Jawab Byakuya yang tiba-tiba menempelkan tangannya di dahi Rukia dan membuat wanita bertubuh mungil itu kaget.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rukia gelagapan.

"demammu sepertinya meningkat" Ucap Byakuya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Rukia.

"a-aku akan makan obat sekarang" Kata Rukia lalu pamit pada Byakuya dan segera menuju dapur.

"aku akan datang lagi besok" Ucap Byakuya sebelum Rukia meninggalkannya dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Rukia.

(~^_^)~

Keesokan harinya Rukia terus berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa banyak melakukan kegiatan. Hanya Tensai dan para pelayan lainnya yang merawat Rukia karena 'Ibu' sudah pergi entah kemana. Sepertinya _stress_ yang didapati Rukia berpengaruh pada sistem _immune_ tubuhnya hingga ia masih demam saat ini.

Telepon tiba-tiba saja berdering di lantai bawah, dan Tensai segera mengangkatnya. Terjadi percakapan disana hingga akhirnya gagang telepon tersebut diletakkan kembali oleh Tensai seraya menekan tombol _hold_. Tensaipun mendatangi kamar Rukia disana ia mendapati Rukia tengah tertidur lelap. Pria bertubuh besar dan berkacamata itupun segera keluar dan mengangkat telepon itu kembali. Tak berapa lama kemudian Tensai mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon tersebut.

Menjelang sore, sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Rukia. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh penjaga gerbang, mobil tersebut parkir di halaman tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang pria berkacamata hitam keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa bingkisan di tangannya.

"selamat datang, Kuchiki-san" Sapa Tensai begitu pria itu memasuki rumah.

"bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya setelah melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya tadi.

"sedikit membaik. Demamnya sudah sedikit menurun" Jelas Tensai.

"seharian ini nona terus berbaring di tempat tidurnya" Lanjutnya.

Tensai akhirnya mengantar Byakuya ke kamar Rukia. Begitu tiba dikamarnya, Tensai segera meninggalkan Byakuya setelah pamit terlebih dahulu. Disana Byakuya melihat Rukia sedang tertidur dan berkeringat. Diambilnya handuk kecil yang terlipat di _buffet,_ lalu dilapnya keringat di dahi dan leher Rukia. Saat itu Rukia membuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya Byakuya yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"Byakuya-san" Gumam Rukia sambil memegang tangan Byakuya.

'deg' Degup jantung Byakuya.

"tidurlah, kau perlu banyak istirahat" Ucap Byakuya pelan. Tapi Rukia menolak dan membetulkan posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Tensai datang membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Nona, makanlah. Ini dibawa oleh tuan Byakuya" Ucap Tensai sembari menyodorkan bubur yang dibawanya tadi.

"Byakuya-san, kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" Kata Rukia.

"tak apa, makanlah" Ucap Byakuya.

Rukiapun menyantap bubur ayam yang diberikan Tensai tadi hingga habis.

~(^_^~)

Setelah istirahat total dirumah, demam Rukia akhirnya sembuh. Keesokan harinya, Ia kembali beraktifitas bersama teman-temannya.

"ahh... Akhirnya demamku turun juga.." Ucap Rukia sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"untunglah, Rukia-chan" kata Inoue mensyukuri.

"yah... Kalau besok kau masih demam, aku akan menyeretmu dari tempat tidur. Jangan khawatir, aku akan senang melakukannya" ucap Renji yang diselai gelak tawa teman-temannya termasuk Rukia.

#di Rumah Byakuya

"Tuan, persiapan yang anda minta akan segera selesai" kata Kepala Pelayan Byakuya.

"a.." ucap Byakuya mengiyakan.

"aku akan melihatnya nanti" lanjutnya.

#di Rumah Ukitake

"Aku suka yang ini" ucap Ibu menunjuk contoh motif kimono pengantin kepada seorang penjahit.

"Nona Rukia akan sangat cantik sekali nanti, Nyonya" ucap penjahit itu memuji pilihan Ibu.

"tentu saja, pilihanku tak pernah salah" ucap Ibu bangga.

(~^_^)~

Hari jumatpun tiba, Rukia dan teman-temannya segera menuju ke hotel RC setelah latihan sebentar di studio mereka. Begitu sampai disana, mereka mempersiapkan sound system untuk tampil nantinya. Setelah acara dimulai dan segala bentuk kata sambutan selesai, akhirnya giliran tampil bagi mereka. Di sudut ruangan terlihat Byakuya yang terkejut melihat Rukia berada di panggung kecil hotel tersebut dan dengan cepat disembunyikan wajah kagetnya dengan memasang kembali wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Rukia" gumam Byakuya hingga yang mendengar cukup dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Rukia tak melihat Byakuya yang seruangan dengannya. Ia hanya fokus pada performance bandnya yang harus tampil maksimal malam itu.

"ngh... Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Ichigo sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"hm... Aku lelah..." ucap Inoue menimpali.

"yah..., penampilan kita malam ini cukup bagus. Sebagai gantinya Manajer Hotel memberikan kita bonus" ucap Ishida melambaikan amplop ditangannya.

"apa? bonus? Hahahaha... Aku tak salah dengarkan?" Tanya Renji bertubi-tubi.

"n...n... Sama sekali tidak" Ishida menggeleng untuk meyakinkan.

"baiklah..., ayo kita merayakannya..."ajak Rukia semangat pada teman-temannya dan disetujui oleh mereka.

Tanpa Rukia sadari seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka di sebelah ruangan yang memang tak kedap suara itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Akhirnya merekapun meninggalkan Hotel tersebut dan menuju kedai okonomiyaki langganan mereka dan merayakan keberhasilan mereka malam itu.

~(^_^~)

Sebulan setelah penampilan Rukia dan teman-temannya di Hotel RC, Rukia disibukkan oleh persiapan-persiapan pernikahannya yang memang akan segera berlangsung. Dimulai dari undangan, _fitting_ kimono, dan sebagainya karena sebagian besar persiapan sudah dilakukan oleh orangtuanya dan dari pihak Byakuya. Dua minggupun terasa cepat berlalu, hingga akhirnya hari pernikahan itu tiba.

Prosesi pernikahan itu berjalan dengan khidmatnya, meskipun berkali-kali hati Rukia mencelos dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya saat ini. Kehidupan baru dirinya, bukan sebagai Ukitake Rukia lagi melainkan Kuchiki Rukia, istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Hanya memikirkan perubahan marga itu saja sudah membuat perutnya sedikit mual, apalagi kini ia harus melihat 'Ibu'nya yang _overacting_ dihadapan para tamu undangan. Ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya yang terisi penuh tadi pagi.

Nama baru, hidup baru, tempat tinggal baru, serta orang-orang baru yang akan ditemuinya nanti membuat Rukia gundah. Apakah ia akan bisa menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai Nyonya Kuchiki?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa terus hadir dalam pikirannya selama prosesi itu berlangsung.

Pria yang menjadi suaminya kini begitu tampan bak mahakarya dari seorang masterpiece. Para tamu undangan yang hadir saat itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu, termasuklah teman-teman Rukia. Ia begitu elegan, tanpa cacat sekalipun di mata mereka. Berpikir bahwa Rukia adalah wanita yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, Pria yang diidam-idamkan oleh kaum hawa seantero Jepang.

(~^_^)~

Setelah menjalani hari yang begitu melelahkan, akhirnya Byakuya dan Rukiapun bisa beristirahat. Melepaskan penat ditubuh mereka sesaat.

Malam ini, malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Malam dimana setiap pasangan di dunia ini merasakan sesuatu yang spesial bagi mereka. Malam pengikatan. Malam yang dirasakan Rukia sebagai malam yang horor karena ini baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya, bersama seorang suami yang dikenalnya begitu singkat dan jarang bertemu pula. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat hingga ia takut kalau jantungnya bisa keluar dari tempatnya, meskipun ia tahu kalau itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Rukia menetapkan hati untuk menerima suaminya agar bisa menghuni hati hampanya, agar bisa mengganti kehampaan itu dengan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan milik mereka berdua. Karena ia yakin akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama pasangannya ini untuk seumur hidupnya, maka ia harus mencintainya. Menerima pria itu apa adanya.

Byakuya akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka saat ini, setelah berbincang sebentar dengan orangtua Rukia. Iapun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana Rukia berada.

"kuharap kau tak menyesal" ucap Byakuya lirih.

"kalau kau takut aku menyesal, kenapa kau menikahiku" batin Rukia mencelos.

"semoga tidak" jawab Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang diikuti oleh Byakuya.

Byakuyapun memegang pipi Rukia. Diusapnya pipi Rukia lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Rukia, intens, tanpa paksaan. Rukiapun terbuai dengan perlakuan Byakuya. Perlahan ia memanjakan Rukia agar terbiasa terhadap dirinya, lembut, memabukkan. Rukia yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa tersebut merasa malu, malu karena tubuhnya terlihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup Rukia sekali lagi agar rasa malunya sedikit terlupakan.

"kau cantik" bisik Byakuya disela-sela ciumannya yang membuat pipi Rukia merona.

Ketika kebutuhan itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi, Byakuya meminta izin untuk bersatu dengan Rukia. Seutuhnya.

"akan sedikit sakit" ucap Byakuya membelai wajah istrinya. Rukiapun tersenyum.

"aku akan bertahan" balasnya sambil membelai wajah suaminya. Byakuyapun tersenyum.

Penyatuan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Rukia, ia menitikkan sedikit air mata. Byakuyapun memeluknya lembut dan mengecupnya kembali hingga Ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan Byakuya di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah terbiasa, Byakuya mulai bergerak dengan berirama. Erangan lembut mengalir dari mulut Rukia dan Byakuya. desahan-desahan yang memabukkan, peluh yang bersatu dalam setiap gerakan, dunia yang mulai tampak putih. Ketika semua itu diambang batas, satu kata terucap dari mulut Byakuya.

"Hisana..."

Dan batas itu telah mencapai puncaknya.

TBC...

a/n:

Haaa... Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga... BANZAI... #taburtaburbunga#

Hallo minna, akhirnya saya update juga meskipun telat T^T. gomenne... #bungkukbadan#. Yah... Setelah berbagai kendala yang saya hadapi akhirnya fic ini jadi juga... :D

mana lappy dan kompy di rumah dibawa sudah di bawa kabur juga, makanya saya updatenya telat banget... sangat-sangat telat malah... T_T hiksu hiksu, maafkanlah saya author yang tidak bertanggungjawab ini... T^T

M... Mengenai adegan malam pertama itu sengaja saya _blur_kan untuk keamanan rate (sebenarnya saya gak bisa bikin lemon) hahahahaha... ^A^. Yyah... Semoga aja readers dan senpai-senpai tidak kecewa.

Yup... Saatnya membalas review... ^^

Chibi Dan

Nih saya udah update loh... ^^

Yup... Sangat... Perhatian, seandainya aja Byakuya perhatian ke yuki juga... T^T

M... Rukia jatuh cinta gak ya? Menurut Dan-san? Yah, saya nanya balik pula #plak#

Makasih udah review... ^^

ImyGie-Chan

Saya juga gak rela Byakuya sama Rukia, lebih baik Byakuya sama yuki aja... Hahaha #dibankaibyakuya#

Maminya Rukia siapa yah? Ada ide? Coz yuki aj bingung sama maminya Rukia kok bisa segitunya ya... -_-a

Makasih udah review... ^^

PAMILA DE CASTRO

terima kasih karena PAMILA-san sudah menyukai fic saya, itu sangat berarti bagi saya meskipun terjemahan google memang sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti. Sekarang saya sudah update chapter baru meskipun telat... ^^

#pelukpeluk#

terima kasih sudah mereview... ^^

(thank you because PAMILA-san like my fic, that so meaningful for me even though google translate is little hard to understood. Now I already update new chapter Whereas its late... ^^)

#hugs#

Thank you for your review... ^^

Betulkah bahasa Inggris saya? Soalnya Yuki sedikit nyontek google translate juga. Ehehehehe... :D

Untuk yang sudah sudi meriview fict saya ini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. untuk silent reader juga saya ucapkan terima kasih karena saya merasa karya saya masih dihargai... ^^

Semoga dengan tata bahasa yang saya gunakan tidak mengurangi cara kita berkomunikasi.

Regards,

Yukishirozakura

RnR please XD


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: T ganti jadi M sajalah... ^^

Warning: _out of character, Gajeness, etc._ tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#chapter 3 - Kasih#

Cinta tak akan pernah bisa musnah hanya karena satu kesalahan, karena cinta penuh dengan rasa maaf yang melebihi dari kesalahan itu sendiri.

* * *

><p>Satu kesalahan yang dilakukan Byakuya pada awal pernikahannya. Kesalahan yang begitu fatal bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya. Ketika dua insan bersatu dalam irama cinta yang mereka padu, sang kekasih menyebut nama orang lain dalam perpaduan kasih mereka yang tentu saja membuat terluka hati pasangannya.<p>

"Hisana" batin Rukia.

"siapa dia?" Lanjutnya sambil melihat bias cahaya yang melewati celah-celah dedaunan pohon sakura di taman kota.

Saat ini Rukia tengah duduk di bangku favoritnya di taman kota. Sendirian. Pikirannya terus melayang membayangkan siapa sosok wanita bernama Hisana yang bisa membuat hatinya tersayat begitu dalam, meskipun tak sedalam goresan hatinya terhadap Ibu tirinya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Byakuya saat ini berada di taman sakura belakang rumahnya. Ia sengaja kembali ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan Rukia disana.

"bodoh" Byakuya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"dia bukan Hisana, dia Rukia"

"aku telah melukainya, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kesalahanku ini tertebus?"

"Rukia sangat berbeda dengan Hisana"

Byakuya begitu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang istrinya yang telah ia lukai saat malam pertama mereka. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya wajah Rukia yang kaget serta menahan tangis, meskipun Rukia tak mengeluarkan setitik air matapun. Setelah itu Rukia tak bertanya apa-apa padanya. Diam. Hanya satu kata tersebut yang dapat mendeskripsikan suasana malam itu.

Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Rukia saat itu hanya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu berpakaian lengkap. Setelah itu ia naik ke tempat tidur lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia mimpi. Dalam sekejap, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Byakuya yang saat itu penuh dengan rasa penyesalan hanya bisa termangu melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh istrinya. Ia berharap setidaknya saat itu Rukia memberinya satu pukulan karena tindakannya. Penghianatan di malam pertama mereka.

Byakuyapun menjambak rambut indahnya dengan frustasi. Memikirkan kebodohannya serta bagaimana ia akan bersikap dihadapan istrinya nanti. Meskipun tak diragukan lagi bahwa Byakuya akan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya dihadapan Rukia nanti, walaupun di hatinya tersimpan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar. Setidaknya, hal inilah yang akan membuat Byakuya melindungi istrinya lebih dari apapun nantinya.

Segala perlengkapan Rukia telah selesai dibereskan dan ditata dalam kamar Byakuya, termasuk salah satu boneka Chappy-nya yang besar. Walaupun tak semua benda-benda berbau Chappy milik Rukia dibawa ke rumah Byakuya.

~(^_^~)

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Rukia dan Byakuya tak terlalu baik. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam diam ataupun saling menghindar dan bersama hanya disaat mereka kelelahan dan Byakuyapun berinisiatif membawa Rukia ke _resort_ tepi pantai yang indah demi mendapatkan maaf dari Rukia, setidaknya sedikit respon untuknya daripada diacuhkan dan tak dianggap oleh istrinya.

"apa kau suka?" Tanya Byakuya pada istrinya saat ia memperlihatkan panorama yang disajikan oleh _Resort_ tersebut.

"ya" jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Byakuyapun menghela nafas dalam diamnya.

Pelayan_ Resort_pun mempersilahkan Byakuya dan Rukia untuk mengikutinya menuju pondok yang telah dipesan. Saat mengikuti pelayan tersebut, Byakuya menggenggam tangan istrinya yang mungil. Erat. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, Rukia hanya diam tanpa membalas genggaman tangan suaminya tersebut.

Ketika tiba di pondok tempat mereka akan menginap seminggu kedepan, Rukia begitu terpesona melihat suasana yang disajikan oleh interior dalam pondok tersebut yang terkesan sederhana dan _simple_ tapi begitu nyaman serta pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat di balkon. Laut yang membentang luas dan hamparan pasir putih serta buih-buih ombak yang tercipta ketika air laut menghampiri pasir-pasir putih tersebut.

Saat Rukia tengah mengagumi keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya, Byakuya memeluk istrinya tersebut dari belakang dan berbisik lembut.

"kuharap kau menyukainya" ucap Byakuya seraya mengecup lembut leher istrinya.

"hm..." jawab Rukia mengiyakan dan menikmati sentuhan dari suaminya.

"maafkan aku" ucap Byakuya lirih di telinga Rukia.

Lalu Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Byakuya yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dibawanya tangan itu ke bibirnya, dikecupnya lembut buku-buku jari suaminya. Diresapinya _moment_ yang tercipta diantara mereka. Byakuyapun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari istrinya, lalu dibaliknya tubuh Rukia agar berhadapan dengannya. Dikecupnya bibir Rukia dengan lembut, hangat. Cumbuan mesra dari sepasang kekasih yang begitu memabukkan hingga kesalahan yang pernah terjadi mulai termaafkan.

Byakuya lalu membawa istrinya ke tempat tidur dan kembali mencumbui istrinya, mencoba menghapus kenangan buruk saat malam pertama mereka. Sentuhan demi sentuhan, desahan demi desahan, erangan manis yang tertahan. Semua masuk dalam irama percintaan mereka hingga lelah dan kenikmatan mendera tubuh mereka.

Rukiapun akhirnya terlelap setelah pergulatan cinta mereka, sebelum terlelap disentuhnya wajah suaminya yang rupawan sambil tersenyum manis.

"terima kasih" ucap Rukia. Tulus.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Byakuya menatap istrinya lembut. Intens. Lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Rukia kedalam pelukannya.

"tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu" ucap byakuya pelan.

"terima kasih telah memaafkanku" lanjutnya.

Iapun mengecup kening istrinya dengan segenap hatinya. Sedangkan Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya dan merapatkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh suaminya lalu tersenyum serta menyesap aroma tubuh pria yang dipeluknya itu dan tertidur.

Ketika mereka terbangun, hari telah menjelang sore. Merekapun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan laut yang dihiasi warna lembayung senja. Sepasang kekasih itu menyusuri tepi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan dan sesekali bermain dengan buih-buih ombak yang menyapu kaki mereka. Wajah Rukia yang ceria membuat Byakuya tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya.

"hm..., tak kusangka istriku begitu manis" goda Byakuya yang kontan membuat wajah Rukia bersemu.

"dari dulu aku memang sudah manis..." Jawab Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Byakuyapun tertawa melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

"oh iya, sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa ya? Byakuya terlalu panjang rasanya" tanya Rukia dengan pose berpikir.

"sayang?" Jawab Byakuya memberi ide.

"hah? Hahahahaha... Aku merasa malu mengatakannya" jawab Rukia disela tawanya.

"sayang? Itu membuatku jijik" Rukia membatin tiba-tiba teringat 'ibu'nya.

"lalu?" Tanya Byakuya yang sedikit merajuk ditertawai istrinya.

"bagaimana kalau bya-kun? Maaf, aku bukan orang yang romantis" jawab Rukia disela penjelasannya.

"tak apa, itu lebih baik. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sedikit merinding mendengarnya" ucap Byakuya lalu membelai kepala Rukia.

"lalu aku akan memanggilmu... Hm... Apa ya?" Lanjut Byakuya berpikir sejenak.

"hm... Rukia lebih baik, nama itu begitu cocok untukmu" senyum Byakuya yang kontan membuat wajah Rukia bersemu.

Mereka lalu meninggalkan pantai dan berjalan menuju restoran _seafood_ sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

Satu minggu itu mereka habiskan untuk lebih saling mengenal pasangan masing-masing. Pribadi Byakuya yang tak diketahui Rukia, serta pribadi Rukia yang tak diketahui Byakuya meskipun belum seluruhnya mereka ketahui. Yang pasti saat ini mereka mencoba untuk menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan dari pasangan mereka.

Waktupun berlalu begitu cepat, kini tiba saatnya mereka kembali ke rumah. Setelah pulang dari bulan madu mereka, Rukia dan Byakuya hanya datang sebentar ke rumah Ukitake untuk berpamitan.

"jadilah istri yang baik, Rukia" pesan Ayah.

"hm..."angguk Rukia menahan tangis.

"Ibu akan merindukanmu, sayang" ucap Ibu lembut lalu memeluk Rukia.

"akhirnya... Kau pergi juga"batin Ibu.

"tch..."balas Rukia yang tahu kepura-puraan 'Ibu'nya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan harta Ayahmu" bisik Ibu disela-sela pelukannya pada Rukia.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Rukia mencengkeram leher 'Ibu'nya dengan sebelah tangan.

"KAU..." geram Rukia.

"jika kau berani membuatnya terpuruk, Aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Rukia pelan di telinga 'Ibu'nya. Lalu Rukia mendorong tubuh 'Ibu'nya hingga terjatuh.

"Rukia" teriak Ayah dan Byakuya bersamaan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Ayah seraya membantu Ibu berdiri.

"dia Ibumu, Rukia" ucap Byakuya menahan tubuh Rukia agar tak menyerang 'Ibu'nya lagi.

"tch.." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Byakuya melepaskan tubuh istrinya. Saat itu juga Rukia mendatangi 'Ibu'nya yang berpegangan pada lengan Ayah tanpa bisa dicegah Byakuya.

"camkan kata-kataku tadi, brengsek. Atau kau akan menyesal" ancam Rukia sambil mencengkeram rahang 'Ibu'nya lalu meninggalkan mereka pergi serta diiringi Byakuya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya dalam pikirannya.

(~^_^)~

Lama mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka hingga tiba-tiba Byakuya membuka suaranya memulai percakapan.

"Rukia, bukankah ia Ibumu? Sepertinya kau tak begitu suka padanya" tanya Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"dia Ibu tiriku" jawab Rukia dan memandang keluar kaca mobil.

"apa perlu sebegitunya tindakanmu padanya? bukankah ia begitu menyayangimu?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"aku membencinya hingga ke sumsum tulangku" jawab Rukia sambil menggemeretakkan giginya.

"ia menikahi Ayahku hanya demi kesenangannya sendiri, semua sikap yang ia tunjukkan hanya kepalsuan. Tak lebih" jelasnya.

Setelah itu kebisuan kembali datang menghampiri mereka, meskipun dalam hati dan pikiran mereka bergejolak. Byakuya yang bertekad untuk membahagiakan dan mencari tahu masa lalu istrinya serta Rukia yang merasa bersalah karena tidak terbuka pada suaminya hingga ia ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

Mobil merekapun akhirnya memasuki pekarangan rumah, Disana pasangan suami istri itu melihat para pelayan telah siap menyambut mereka, Nyonya baru di rumah Tuan yang mereka hormati. Begitu mobil mereka telah terparkir, suami istri itupun turun dari mobil mereka dan berjalan menuju para pelayan tersebut.

"No-Nona Hisana" kaget sang kepala pelayan.

"hm? Hisana lagi" gumam Rukia pelan yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Byakuya.

"apa arti wanita bernama Hisana ini bagi Byakuya?" Batin Rukia.

"Aku bukan Hisana, namaku Rukia" ucap Rukia dengan sedikit rasa kesal dalam intonasinya.

"ma-maafkan saya Nyonya, saya salah mengenali anda dengan orang lain" ucap pelayan tadi.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Rukia.

"sa-saya Nanao, Nanao Ise. Keperluan anda semuanya saya yang akan menangani" jawab pelayan yang bernama Nanao Ise tersebut.

"hm" jawab Rukia singkat.

Para pelayan yang tadinya kaget melihat sosok Rukia yang begitu mirip dengan wajah wanita yang bernama Hisana itupun langsung memberi hormat kepada Tuan dan Nyonya baru mereka. Byakuyapun lalu membawa Rukia menuju kamar tidur yang akan mereka tempati.

Setelah berada di kamar mereka, Rukia sedikit terpana melihat pernak-pernik chappynya tertata rapi. Selain itu, lemari pakaiannya yang terletak disamping lemari pakaian Byakuya tersebut dilapisi kertas dengan sosok chappy-chappy kecil dengan berbagai pose.

"lemari ini... Di rumahku tak ada lemari ini" ucap Rukia semangat.

"kupesankan khusus untukmu" ucap Byakuya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Bya-kun" peluk Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya"Byakuyapun membalas pelukan Rukia dan tertawa.

"m... Bya-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Rukia pelan.

"hm? Apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"m... Atau nanti sajalah" ucap Rukia ragu-ragu.

"apa kau ingin membuatku penasaran Rukia-chan" tanya Byakuya menggoda.

"tapi... Mungkin pertanyaanku akan membuatmu merasa tak nyaman" Ucap Rukia yang masih memeluk Byakuya.

Mendengar ucapan Rukia, Byakuyapun lalu membelai rambut istri yang disayanginya itu.

"kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang tadi" ucap Byakuya dan sekilas menyapu bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya.

"m... Baiklah, tapi temani aku" ucap Rukia manja.

Byakuya hanya bisa tertawa rendah mendengar permintaan istrinya itu, tawa bariton yang membuat Rukia semakin mencintai suaminya ini. Pelukanpun terlepas dan Byakuya menuntun istrinya ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang yang mereka tempuh dari resort hingga tiba di rumah mereka.

~(^_^~)

Saat mereka terbangun, haripun sudah mulai gelap. Dari arah dapur tercium aroma-aroma masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Pasangan Kuchiki itu sekarang berada di taman sakura, tempat favorit salah satu dari mereka.

"apa ini tempat favoritmu Bya-kun?" Tanya Rukia.

"hm... Ini tempatku untuk menenangkan diri" jawab Byakuya mengiyakan dan memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi udara senja disekitar tamannya.

"ya... Taman ini indah" senyum Rukia sambil mengamati ikan-ikan koi yang ada di kolam.

"em... Bya-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

"sebenarnya, ini sudah lama menggangguku" lanjutnya.

"ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Byakuya yang membuka matanya.

"em..." tampak keragu-raguan dalam suara Rukia.

"Aku... Aku ingin tahu siapa Hisana" suara Rukia sedikit bergetar.

'deg' hati Byakuya sedikit mencelos mendengar nama wanita yang disebut istrinya dan Rukia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah suaminya. Kaku.

"Hisana, apa nama ini sangat mengganggumu?" tanya Byakuya mengulur waktu untuk memantapkan hatinya.

"ya, sangat" jawab Rukia singkat. Byakuyapun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Hisana, ia adalah wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupku" ucap Byakuya perlahan. Terlihat mendung di wajahnya yang tampan.

"dulu Aku sangat mencintainya, belahan jiwaku" mendengar kalimat tersebut, Rukia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Perih. Meskipun kini ia tetap diam mendengar suaminya berbicara.

"jadi Aku bukan belahan jiwamu?" Batin Rukia.

"tapi itu semua telah berlalu, kini Dia telah pergi" lanjut Byakuya dan menatap lembut istrinya.

"kini Aku memilikimu Rukia. Istri yang sangat kusayangi" ucap Byakuya dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"sangat kusayangi" ulangnya dan mengecup kening Rukia.

"apa Aku begitu mirip dengannya?" suara Rukia tercekat.

"hm... Ya, kalian begitu mirip. Tapi kau adalah kau, dan dia adalah dia, kalian begitu berbeda" ucap Byakuya untuk meyakinkan istrinya.

Saat itu dalam benak Rukia, Ia menyadari bahwa peran Hisana dalam hidup Byakuya begitu besar hingga suaminya dapat berkata bahwa Hisana adalah belahan jiwanya. Lalu saat ini Ia sebagai apa? Apakah dirinya hanyalah pengganti dari wanita itu? Apa karena wajah mereka begitu mirip hingga Byakuya menikahinya dan menyebut nama wanita lain waktu malam pertama mereka?

Berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak Rukia itu kini hanya dapat dipendam dalam hatinya, tanpa bisa diucapkan karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu begitu menyakitkan baik bagi dirinya maupun bagi suaminya, ia rasa. Wajah mendung itu, menyiratkan bahwa sulit bagi suaminya untuk menceritakan wanita lain selain istrinya yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dahulu. Dan saat ini Rukia akan mencoba hidup berdampingan dengan suaminya tanpa mempedulikan wanita yang bernama Hisana ini dan berusaha melupakannya.

Lalu Nanaopun datang untuk memberi tahu bahwa makan malam telah siap. Pasangan itupun beranjak dari tempat mereka dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah tersaji. Begitu selesai, suami istri itu pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk bersantai.

"apa besok kau akan kembali ke kantor?" tanya Rukia berusaha mencairkan suasana hatinya.

"hm... Ya, pekerjaanku pasti sudah menumpuk" jawab Byakuya.

"apa kau merasa kesepian?" goda Byakuya.

"m... Tidak" geleng Rukia untuk membalas Byakuya.

"benarkah?" tanya Byakuya sedikit frustasi.

"m...sedikit" jawab Rukia sedikit tersenyum.

Byakuyapun tertawa mendengar jawaban istrinya yang berubah-ubah. Para Pelayan yang mendengar tawa majikan merekapun kaget karena selama ini, Tuan mereka yang berwajah tampan tapi _stoic_ itu tak pernah tertawa seperti saat ini meskipun saat itu Tuan mereka bersama wanita bernama Hisana. Saat itu juga mereka yakin bahwa Nyonya baru mereka lebih baik dari Hisana.

(~^_^)~

Matahari pagi telah menampakkan sosoknya, memberikan guratan-guratan jingga dilangit yang masih tampak kelabu. Pelayan-pelayanpun sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, dari menyapu halaman, merapikan taman, membersihkan perabotan rumah hingga memasak sarapan pagi untuk majikan mereka. Disaat yang bersamaan, Nyonya Kuchiki telah bangun dari tidurnya lalu membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah itu Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air putih. Begitu melihat seorang juru masak yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Iapun lalu meminjamkan tenaganya untu membantu juru masak tersebut.

"Nyo-Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya sang juru mssak

"membantu" jawab Rukia riang.

"tapi anda tak seharusnya..." Ucap juru masak itu menggantung.

"tak apa, lagian Aku bosan" ucap Rukia yang tak bisa dibantah lagi oleh sang juru masak.

Setelah sarapan siap, Rukia segera menuju ke kamar untuk mebagunkan suaminya. Saat memasuki kamar, Ia melihat suaminya masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Di tatapnya wajah Byakuya yang masih terlelap. Damai. Diusapnya rambut Byakuya yang menutupi keningnya, dikecupnya lembut kening suaminya, lalu turun ke hidungnya hingga ke bibirnya.

"jika begini cara istriku membangunkanku, dengan senang hati Aku akan bangun siang" ucap Byakuya pelan. Rukiapun tertawa.

"kalau begitu besok akan kubangunkan dengan penggorengan" ucap Rukia disela-sela tawanya.

"bangunlah" Rukia mengusap pipi Byakuya dengan ibu jarinya.

"hm..." Jawab Byakuya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"hei Putri tidur, sarapan sudah siap" Rukia mencubit pelan pipi suaminya.

Sambil tertawa pelan Byakuyapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membelai kepala istrinya sebelum membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai sarapan Byakuya segera bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Rukiapun meminta ijin untuk pergi menemui teman-teman mereka.

"teman-teman bandmu?"tanya Byakuya.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"waktu acara di hotel R.C, Aku ada disana" jawab Byakuya.

"benarkah? Kenapa Aku tak melihatmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"ruangan itu terlalu ramai, pasti sulit untuk mencari" jawab Byakuya.

"jadi, apa mereka yang ingin kau temui?" Tanya Byakuya.

"ya, Aku ingin menemui mereka" jawab Rukia senang.

"hm... Pergilah" ucap Byakuya memberi ijin.

"terima kasih Bya-kun" ucap Rukia senang.

"tidak gratis" ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya. Rukiapun tertawa dan langsung memeluk erat Byakuya.

Setelah itu merekapun pergi ke arah masing-masing tujuan, Byakuya ke kantor dan Rukia menemui teman-temannya di taman kota. Begitu bertemu, Ichigo dan yang lainnya menyambut Rukia dengan gembira. Rukiapun bercerita tentang_ resort_ yang ia kunjungi bersama Byakuya yang tentu saja disambut dengan antusias oleh teman-temannya.

"lain kali Aku akan pergi kesana dengan Shiro-chan" ucap Ichigo yang disambut sorak-sorai dari yang lain.

"m-mungkin bukan ide yang buruk, Aku akan mengajak Ulquiora-san juga" ucap Inoue malu-malu.

"Ishida, sebaiknya kita pergi berdua" ucap Renji menepuk pundak Ishida.

"h-hei... Aku masih normal tahu" teriak Ishida.

"Aku juga masih normal bodoh... Setidaknya disana kita bisa mencari pasangan" balas Renji.

Sedangkan di kantor Byakuya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang mengunjunginya.

"Tuan, ada seorang wanita mencari anda" ucap sekretaris Byakuya.

"suruh Dia masuk" ucap Byakuya. Wanita itupun memasuki ruang kerja Byakuya.

"apa kau merindukanku sayang?" Ucap wanita itu menggoda.

"Hisana" kaget Byakuya. Hisanapun berjalan menuju Byakuya.

TBC

a/n:

hiks... akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, saya sungguh sangat dilema sama chapter ini karena keterbatasan sarana dan problem yang saya hadapi serta hitungan anak SD yang membuat saya sakit kepala. makanya saya sangat... sangat... SANGAT... telat updatenya... minna, maafkanlah saya author yang tidak bertanggungjawab ini... (m-_-m). yup, saatnya membalas review... _

David:

ah iya, kalau saya memang ada salah di flame juga gak apa kok selama itu untuk kebaikan fict saya ini. makasih ya David-san atas sarannya ^^ semoga fict saya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi...

makasih udah review... ^^

Chibi Dan:

asiikkk... di review lagi sama Dan-san... ini sudah saya update loh, biarpun super duper telat... XD

alasan Byakuya menikahi Rukia? em... saya kasi sedikit bocoran deh, sebenarnya iya tuh si Byakuya nikahin Rukia karena Hisana. tapi... alasan lebih jauhnya masih rahasia ya... hehehehe :X

Rukia: aku? ragu? hahahaha... nii-sama (ngelirik Byakuya) sebenarnya aku gak ragu #bisikbisik#

makasih udah review... ^^

ImyGie-Chan:

alo... saya kembali menjawab reviewannya... ^^

saya udah update loh Gie-Chan meskipun telat... T^T

Rukia: gak... saya gak ragu kok, cuma dilema sedikit, secara sayakan udah pake I** anti galau... hahahahaha #dibekap Byakuya#

Byakuya: hm... (lirik-lirik Rukia) aku takkan pindah kelain hati #pelukpelukRukia#

em... makasih atas sarannya, ini udah saya ganti rate-nya

makasih udah review... ^^

Moku-Chan:

ah... maafkan saya yang tidak bisa update cepat karena keterbatasan saya... T^T

kyaaa... senangnya... cerita saya ditunggu-tunggu ya? ehm... jadi malu saya #blushing XD# #pelukpeluk-digilas#

em... kalo penjelasan panjangnya nanti tunggu chap-chap depannya aja ya Moku-Chan, nantikan jadi kurang seru kalau saya jelasi disini semua. tapi setelah baca chap ini penasarannya sedikit berkurangkan? iya kan? iya kan? #maksa# ^^

makasih udah review...^^

No name:

ah... NN-san, (gak pa pa ya saya panggil NN-san ^^) gak kok, dimata Byakuya Rukia dan Hisana itu bukan sosok yang sama, hanya wajah mereka aja yang mirip. cuma karena kemiripan itulah Byakuya salah memanggil Rukia.

eum... saya update kilatnya sekilat siput aj ya, sebisa mungkin akan saya update cepat tapi kalau lama itu karena... ah, lupakan pokoknya akan saya usahakan untuk update cepat ^^.

makasih udah review... ^^

Aii Sakuraii:

haii juga senpai... ^^ makasih udah suka pair ini, saya juga suka banget sama pair Bya-Ruki mereka cocok banget sih... XD

ini sedikit penjelasan di chapter yang ini udah bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa penasarannya kan?

oouuu... maksih lagi senpai udah suka adegannya... secara, saya masih amatir... :D. iya, ini saya udah ubah rate-nya kok... ^^

makasih udah review... ^^

hem... buat senpai-senpai dan readers yang sudah sudi mereview fict saya ini, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih... review dari kalian adalah penyambung hidup fict saya... ^^

dan untuk silent readers juga terima kasih banyak, karena meskipun kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak tapi kalian tetap menghargai karya saya ini... ^^

semoga dengan tata bahasa yang saya gunakan tidak menghalangi cara kita berkomunikasi.

regards,

yukishirozakura


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: M

Warning: _out of character, Gajeness, etc._ tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#chapter 4 - Rasa#

Rasa yang dulu pernah ada tak mungkin bisa hilang tanpa bekas meskipun telah ada penggantinya karena rasa adalah tanda eksistensi seseorang dalam kehidupan dimana kenangan itu tercipta.

* * *

><p>Hisana, wanita yang telah meninggalkan Byakuya tiga tahun lalu kini datang kembali. Ia datang ketika Byakuya telah memulai hidup barunya dengan Rukia.<p>

"Byakuya, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Hisana.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Byakuya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hisana.

"Aku merindukan kekasihku, makanya Aku datang. Apa itu salah?" Jawab Hisana lalu duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja Byakuya.

"Kekasih? Setelah 3 tahun kau meninggalkanku? Hisana, saat ini Aku sudah menikah," Ucap Byakuya penuh penekanan, merasa sakit hati melihat sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu, Aku tahu kau sudah menikah. Tapi, Aku yakin Kau tak bisa melupakanku karena wajah istrimu begitu mirip denganku," Ucap Hisana dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kau tahu siapa istriku? Apa kalian pernah bertemu?" Tanya Byakuya heran.

"Hm... Ya dan tidak. Aku tahu siapa istrimu dan Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," Jawab Hisana dan berjalan menghampiri Byakuya.

"Byakuya sayang... Aku selalu tahu berita tentangmu..." Lanjutnya lalu memeluk Byakuya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hentikan Hisana," Tolak Byakuya dan menjauhkan tubuh Hisana dari dirinya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Kau," Jawab Hisana singkat.

"Jangan bercanda," Ucap Byakuya kaku.

"Tidak, Aku tidak bercanda. Satu bulan, Aku hanya meminta waktumu satu bulan Byakuya," ucap Hisana. Lirih.

"Tak apa meskipun hanya sebagai teman. Kumohon," Pinta Hisana.

"Selama tiga tahun kau meninggalkanku tanpa berita apapun, kini kau datang meminta waktuku? Berikan Aku penjelasan yang sepadan," Ucap Byakuya datar.

"Aku... Mungkin waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi Byakuya. Aku... Aku menderita kanker," Jelas Hisana dengan suara tercekat.

'_Deg_' jantung Byakuya berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan Hisana.

"Apa itu alasanmu meninggalkanku?" Tanya Byakuya pelan. Hisanapun menunduk, tanda mengiyakan.

Hening, suasana di ruang kerja Byakuya saat itu. Byakuya yang tertegun oleh ucapan Hisana dan entah mengapa terselip rasa bersalah dalam hatinya serta Hisana yang lebih memilih diam setelah pernyataan yang dibuatnya dihadapan Byakuya. Lama Byakuya berpikir antara pernikahannya, Rukia serta Hisana, wanita yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya terdahulu.

"Satu bulan, hanya satu bulan," Akhirnya Byakuya membuka suaranya.

"Aku tak ingin ada masalah dengan istriku," Lanjutnya.

"Istrimu tak akan tahu pertemuan kita," Ucap Hisana tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih atas waktumu," Lanjutnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Byakuya.

(~^_^)~

Pertemuan demi pertemuan dilakukan antara Byakuya dan Hisana tanpa diketahui oleh Rukia meskipun terselip rasa bersalah dalam hati Byakuya karena perselingkuhannya. Perselingkuhan? Ya, perselingkuhan karena bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang berkelanjutan tanpa diketahui oleh pasangan kita itu dinamakan perselingkuhan bukan?. Setiap kali Byakuya menemui Hisana rasa bersalah itu semakin membesar, walaupun ia tak dapat menolak sosok Hisana yang selalu hadir tanpa pernah absen sekalipun.

Setiap kali Byakuya pulang terlambat dan mendapati Rukia telah tertidur lelap Byakuya mendapati dirinya semakin menuju ambang keputusasaan. Rukia, wanita yang ia nikahi berdasarkan perjodohan dan memiliki sosok seperti Hisana. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya mulai mengakui Rukia sebagai wanita yang ia cintai. Hisana begitu membekas dalam diri Byakuya, tidak hanya hatinya, pikirannyapun sangat sulit untuk menepis kehadiran wanita yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya terdahulu.

Secara perlahan Byakuya menyusup masuk ke bawah selimut yang digunakan Rukia. Dirapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh istrinya, lalu dipeluknya tubuh mungil Rukia yang tengah terlelap itu. Byakuyapun lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya.

"Maaf," Ucap Byakuya pelan di puncak kepala istrinya.

Menyadari suatu kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, Rukia membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati dirinya dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Bya-kun, kau sudah pulang," Ucap Rukia parau.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hm, sudah. Tidurlah Rukia," Bisik Byakuya lembut.

Rukia lalu merapatkan tubuhnya kembali dan tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Saat itu tanpa disadari Rukia, Byakuya merasakan penyesalan yang teramat dalam pada dirinya.

~(^_^~)

"Rukia, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Byakuya diseberang telepon.

"Hm? aku ada di café sunset. Kenapa bya-kun? Rindu?" goda Rukia.

"Hm... Ya, aku rindu," ucap Byakuya yang kontan membuat wajah Rukia bersemu merah. Rukiapun tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hei, sekarang masih jam kerja Bya-kun, dan kau sudah rindu padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi jauh?" lanjut Rukia.

"Aku akan menyusulmu," jawab Byakuya singkat, sedikit perasaan bersalah menghampirinya karena entah mengapa kalimat tersebut seakan-akan terasa klise.

"Kemanapun?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm..." jawab Byakuya mengiyakan. Tampak seulas senyum di wajah Byakuya serta tatapan yang lembut di matanya seakan-akan Rukia ada dihadapannya.

"Rukia..., ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Byakuya pada akhirnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Erm... Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicara di rumah," jawab Byakuya setelah menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya.

"Baiklah..., aku akan menunggumu di rumah," ucap Rukia lembut, menyadari intonasi yang berubah dari suara suaminya itu.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas bersama teman-temannya, Rukiapun akhirnya pulang untuk menunggu Byakuya. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Byakuya kepada dirinya.

Di lain pihak, timbul keraguan dalam benak Byakuya untuk berbicara terbuka dengan istrinya.

(~^_^)~

Waktupun berlalu hingga tiba saatnya Byakuya pulang dan menemui istrinya untuk membicarakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran mereka beberapa jam terakhir tadi. Setelah melepas lelah dan beristirahat yang cukup, malam itu Byakuya mengajak istrinya berjalan-jalan di taman Sakura di rumah mereka.

"Rukia, aku..." Byakuya mendesah berat karena bingung akan menjelaskan apa pada istrinya.

"Hm? Bya-kun, jika terlalu berat sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan, masih ada lain waktu. Jika kau sudah siap, akupun siap mendengarkan," ucap Rukia lembut dan memegang lengan Byakuya.

Byakuya lalu menatap wajah istrinya dan membawa telapak tangan Rukia ke wajahnya. Diletakkannya tangan mungil Rukia di kedua belah pipinya, lalu ia menarik nafas perlahan untuk mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan hatinya agar dapat berbicara pada Rukia.

"Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku," ucap Byakuya pelan.

"Aku ingin tidak ada kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara kita," lanjutnya. Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, Rukia tambah bingung.

"Bya-kun, ini tentang apa?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Percaya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mempercayai suamiku sendiri?" lanjut Rukia yang meminta penjelasan dari Byakuya. Lama Byakuya terdiam.

"Hisana, ia datang ke kantorku beberapa waktu yang lalu," ucap Byakuya akhirnya yang sontak membuat tubuh Rukia menjadi kaku.

"Ia datang untuk meminta waktuku," lanjut Byakuya lalu merengkuh tubuh Rukia, menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh wanita yang kini dihadapannya.

"Rukia..." panggil Byakuya lirih.

"Apa kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Hisana hanya meminta waktuku selama 1 bulan," jawab Byakuya.

"AKU TANYA APA KAU MENYETUJUINYA," teriak Rukia tanpa sadar meremas baju Byakuya dan menangis. Byakuyapun tak dapat menjawab yang membuat Rukia tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan Byakuya pada Hisana.

"Jadi dua minggu ini Kau pulang terlambat karena menemuinya?" Tanya Rukia disela tangisnya. Lagi, Byakuya tak dapat menjawab.

"Menurutmu, Aku ini apa Bya-kun? Apa hanya sebagai ganti dirinya?" Tanya Rukia lagi setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap nanar istrinya, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rukia tak dapat dijawabnya. Air mata yang membasahi pipi Rukia begitu menyayat hatinya. Air mata itu, disebabkan oleh dirinya. Ia yang semula ingin melindungi hati Rukia kini menjadi orang yang turut menghancurkan hati wanita yang kini tampak rapuh tersebut.

Penjelasan. Penjelasan yang awalnya ingin diungkapkan Byakuya kepada istrinya itu kini hilang digantikan rasa bersalah yang terus membesar dalam benak Byakuya.

"Maaf...," Ucap Byakuya pada akhirnya.

"Rukia, kau bukan pengganti siapa-siapa. Kau adalah istriku, wanita yang kupilih untuk mendampingiku," Jelas Byakuya pada akhirnya.

"Tapi Aku bukan belahan jiwamu seperti wanita itu bukan?" Tanya Rukia sinis. Membuat Byakuya tersentak dan kembali terdiam.

"Hei Kuchiki-san, mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja permainan ini," Ucap Rukia seraya meninggalkan Byakuya di tengah taman Sakura tersebut.

"Aku tak akan mengakhirinya," Ucap Byakuya sambil menahan kepergian Rukia.

"Dengar Nyonya Kuchiki, kau adalah milikku. Dan tetap akan jadi milikku," Ucap Byakuya egois.

"Meskipun sosok kalian begitu mirip, tapi kalian begitu berbeda," Lanjut Byakuya.

"Aku menemani Hisana karena ia memiliki waktu yang sedikit. Ia sekarat, Rukia," Jelas Byakuya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Byakuya, Rukiapun berlalu pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Byakuya, bahkan dari rumah mereka.

Dalam kegelapan malam yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kota serta hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang melintas, Rukia menyusuri jalan-jalan yang dilewatinya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Dalam benaknya ia memikirkan pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Byakuya.

"Tch, ironis." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ironis. Kata yang begitu tepat tentang pertengkaran mereka hanya disebabkan oleh wanita yang dikiranya telah tiada tersebut. Wanita yang selalu disebut di hadapannya oleh orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Byakuya.

Langkah kaki Rukia akhirnya berhenti ketika disadarinya tempat dimana kakinya terus melangkah sejak tadi. Rumah Inoue, lebih tepatnya apartemen yang disewa oleh Inoue, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Langkah kaki Rukiapun bergerak kembali menuju pintu apartemen Inoue. Lalu ditekannya bel yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Siapa?" Tanya suara dibalik intercom yang satu paket dengan bel tersebut.

"Ini Aku, Rukia," Jawab Rukia. Tak berapa lama pintupun terbuka.

Munculah sosok Inoue yang telah mengenakan piyama berwarna biru bercorak garis berwarna-warni dan terdapat gambar Don Kannouji dalam versi kartun.

"Seperti biasa, seleramu selalu unik Inoue," ucap Rukia memijit pelipisnya. Inoue hanya tertawa renyah.

"Masuklah, Rukia-chan," Undang Inoue.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari malam-malam begini?" Tanya Inoue setelah membiarkan Rukia masuk.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tebak Inoue.

"hm..." Jawab Rukia mengangguk lesu.

"Apa aku boleh menginap?" Pinta Rukia.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Inoue senang.

Malam itu Rukia akhirnya menginap di rumah Inoue. Iapun menceritakan penyebab pertengkaran mereka kepada Inoue. Hingga akhirnya Inoue mempersilahkan Rukia menginap selama yang ia inginkan. Rukia begitu mempercayai Inoue karena ia sudah seperti saudara baginya, itu dikarenakan mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Begitupun dengan Ichigo, Renji dan Chad.

~(^_^~)

Keesokan harinya, Rukia beraktifitas seperti biasanya meskipun terselip rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Siang itu dihabiskannya untuk berlatih dengan teman-temannya. Begitu hari beranjak sore, Rukia memutuskan untuk bersantai di café Orange. Disana ia biasa memperhatikan keluarga-keluarga atau bahkan pasangan-pasangan yang pergi ke taman ria tepat di seberang jalan café tersebut berada.

Taman ria, adalah tempat dimana kenangan buruknya bermula serta rasa benci terhadap ibu tirinya berasal. Rukia lebih memilih bersantai di café tersebut daripada menjejakkan kakinya di tempat tersebut.

Ketika ia asyik menikmati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok pasangan yang baru keluar dari gerbang taman ria itu. Byakuya beserta dengan seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Wanita yang untuk pertama kali dilihat dan dapat diterkanya sebagai sosok Hisana.

Sakit. Rasa sakit di hati Rukia kini semakin menjadi. Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum di jantungnya hingga untuk bernafas saja terasa sulit untuk dilakukan.

Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang bernama Hisana itu bergelayut manja di lengan Byakuya yang notabene adalah suami Rukia dan Byakuya tampak tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Percaya? Salah paham? Tch," Bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Belahan jiwa, heh?" Lanjutnya.

Agar dirinya tak kembali melihat pria yang tadi malam mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pria tersebut, Rukia memilih pergi dan membawa rasa sakit di hatinya.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Rukia melihat Hisana, pikirannya begitu kalut dan hatinya terbakar oleh rasa yang baru dikenalnya dan dapat dinamai cemburu. Untuk menghilangkan kekalutan dalam hatinya, saat ini Rukia sedang bersama Renji di taman kota dalam rangka mempersiapkan penampilan mereka berikutnya. Personil-personil lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tinggallah Rukia dan Renji yang sedang memikirkan lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan nanti. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendapat telepon dari Ayahnya untuk mengambil oleh-oleh yang dibeli Ayah waktu perjalanan bisnisnya. Rukiapun pamit pulang kepada Renji dan meninggalkannya sendirian di taman kota.

Lima belas menit kemudian Byakuya menghampiri Renji yang sibuk membuat list lagu yang akan mereka bawakan nanti.

"Apa kau temannya Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba. Renjipun mendongakkan kepalanya dari list lagu yang dibuatnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Renji kemudian.

"Dimana Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya arogant.

"Hei bung, apa kau bisa sopan sedikit? Apa ini cara orang bertanya?" Tanya Renji kesal.

Byakuya hanya menatap dingin Renji dan Renji semakin tidak senang terhadap tindakan Byakuya.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, urusanku hanya dengan Rukia," Ucap Byakuya dingin. Sengaja memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tak perlu sopan pada orang sepertimu," Lanjut Byakuya yang kontan membuat Renji marah.

"APA KATAMU?" Teriak Renji.

Renjipun akhirnya memukul wajah tampan Byakuya yang menyebabkan bibirnya sedikit terkoyak. Wajah yang selalu mulus itu kini sedikit ternoda oleh luka pukulan dan akan terus berlanjut. Lalu Byakuya juga tak tinggal diam, Ia membalas pukulan Renji tepat di tempat yang sama. Perkelahian diantara mereka terus berlanjut hingga salah satu diantara mereka tumbang, Renjilah yang tumbang terlebih dahulu. Saat tubuh mereka tak mampu menahan nyeri yang mendera, Byakuya mengikuti jejak Renji berbaring di tanah berumput taman kota. Orang-orang sekitar yang awalnya memperhatikan mereka berkelahi kini satu-persatu meninggalkan mereka, kini yang tertinggal hanya pria-pria yang babak belur. Apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini hanya rasa nyeri serta detak jantung dan nafas yang memburu karena lelah akibat perkelahian tadi.

"Apa tujuanmu memancing emosiku?" Tanya Renji yang belum menyadari bahwa Byakuya adalah suaminya Rukia.

"Hukuman," Jawab Byakuya singkat.

"HAH? Apa kau Masochist?" Tanya Renji skeptis. Byakuya lalu melayangkan deathglare-nya.

"Apa kau cari gara-gara?" Tanya Byakuya berusaha bangkit.

"Hehh..., lalu?" Tanya Renji sinis.

"Aku telah melukai hati Rukia," Jawab Byakuya pada akhirnya.

"Maksudmu? Memangnya kau suami Rukia?" Tanya Renji asal.

"Ya, dan kami bertengkar seminggu yang lalu," Jawab Byakuya yang kini telah duduk dan diikuti oleh Renji.

"Owh, apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Renji kembali.

Byakuya lalu menceritakan duduk permasalahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Rukia. Renjipun menyimak dengan seksama setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Byakuya mengenai masalah yang dihadapinya hingga Renji berkata sesuatu.

"Kau bodoh, " Ucap Renji tiba-tiba. Byakuya melirik sinis.

"Bagimu, apa wanita yang mirip dengan Rukia itu sepadan dengan istrimu?" Tanya Renji.

"Apa wanita itu lebih penting dari istrimu? Lebih berharga?" Lanjut Renji tanpa menunggu jawaban Byakuya.

"Jika kau terbelenggu dalam masa lalu maka kau akan kehilangan saat ini dan masa depan." Jelas Renji.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Byakuya, tak suka dengan ucapan Renji.

"Rukia..., atau wanita bernama Hisana itu. Mantan pacarmu atau istrimu," Jelas Renji, memutar bola matanya.

"Rukia, ia wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi Hisana juga pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku," Ucap Byakuya frustasi.

"Terlebih lagi, ia memiliki waktu yang sedikit. Ia menderita kanker lambung, kau tahu?" Jelas Byakuya.

"Hehh, Ketidakpastian dari sikapmu itu dapat berakibat buruk pada pernikahan kalian," Ucap Renji kesal.

"Kupikir, wanita itu hanya berbohong Padamu," Lanjut Renji.

"Ia hanya ingin merusak rumah tangga kalian untuk dirinya sendiri," Ucap Renji.

"Aku tak ingin melihat Rukia bersedih untuk kesekian kalinya," Ucap Renji tegas.

Mendengar intonasi bicara Renji, Byakuya terdiam sesaat dan sedikit merasa risih karena sepertinya Renji lebih memperhatikan Rukia dibandingkan dirinya. Dirinya yang dapat digoyahkan oleh seorang wanita di masa lalu. Dirinya yang notabene adalah suami Rukia, suami yang legal secara hukum.

"Tak ingin membuat Rukia sedih hah? Apa kau pikir kau ini suaminya? Hei, suami Rukia itu aku," Ucap Byakuya yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah layaknya seorang suami," Jawab Renji tak mau kalah.

"Tch, kau tahu apa?" Gumam Byakuya yang masih dapat didengar Renji.

"Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Rukia. Kami sudah lama bersama, lebih lama dibandingkan denganmu," Ucap Renji yang memancing rasa cemburu Byakuya.

"Aku bersama Rukia melewati waktu yang tak pernah kau tahu, bahkan hanya untuk dibayangkanpun kau akan sulit melakukannya," Lanjut Renji.

"Kau tak lebih sama dengan wanita brengsek yang kini kau panggil Ibu di rumah Rukia," Ucap Renji yang sontak membuat bola mata indah Byakuya melebar dan disaat yang bersamaan membuatnya tertegun.

"Kau tahu masa lalu Rukia? Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?" Tanya Byakuya menahan emosinya.

"Teman? Pft... Hubungan kami lebih dari teman, bung," Ucap Renji seakan mengejek Byakuya.

Byakuyapun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, mereka lalu berkelahi untuk yang kedua kali setelah percakapan sesaat tadi. Rasa nyeri yang mendera tubuh mereka tak lagi dihiraukan, yang ada hanya amarah, emosi yang meluap-luap serta rasa yang tak ingin kalah.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sergah Ichigo yang baru datang dan langsung melerai mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Byakuya melihat jaket yang dikenakan Ichigo pernah dikenakan oleh Rukia.

"Tch." Decak Renji kesal. Ichigopun menghela nafasnya.

"Hei kalian, berkelahi di tempat seperti ini membuat orang-orang yang lewat ketakutan, tahu!" Jelas Ichigo yang membuat mereka terdiam.

"Hah..., dasar kalian ini," Lanjutnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian," Ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa Rukia begitu membenci ibunya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Tch, rubah betina itu," Ucap Renji kesal. Byakuya lalu memperhatikan raut wajah Renji yang tidak senang mendengar ibu Rukia disebut-sebut.

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?" Tanya Ichigo yang telah duduk di samping Renji. Kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Baiklah, akan kami ceritakan." Ucap Ichigo sedikit tersenyum.

"Setelah itu, perlakukanlah Rukia dengan lebih baik," Lanjut Renji sambil mengurai dan mengikat kembali rambutnya yang tadi berantakan. Sedangkan Byakuya tetap membisu dan siap untuk menyimak kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut teman-teman istrinya.

T. B. C...

a/n

GOMENNASAI... HONTO NI GOMENNASAI MINNAAAA... *nangis gegulingan*

Maafkanlah saya yang extra super duper telat update chapter kali ini, karena selama ini saya terkendala dengan hilangnya ide saya dalam membuat cerita dan kerjaan saya yang tambah banyak T^T. Semoga chapter kali ini membuat penasaran teman-teman sekalian sedikit hilang, dan semoga teman-teman sekalian masih sudi membaca fic gak jelas dari saya ini... *bungkuk badan*

selamat membaca ^_^

yup, sekarang saatnya membalas review...

ChappyBerry Lover,

salam kenal juga... akhirnya saya bisa juga manggil nama chappy-san, daripada manggil NN-san kan gak enak ya! (gakenakkasihkucing) XD

iya, Hisana gak mati kok, disini Hisana saya buat jadi pemeran antagonis karena pada dasarnya saya gak suka sama Hisana #plak XD . alasan kenapa Hisana meninggalkan Byakuya udah gak buat Chappy-san penasarankan? :D

ah... untuk genre angst itu ternyata kesalahan saya, setelah nanya ke teman trus dikasi tau sama dia baru saya tau kalo angst itu untuk salah satu pemerannya meninggal. jadi sekarang udah saya ubah kok... hehehe (author gak bertanggungjawab) XD

makasih udah review... ^^

ImyGie-Chan,

Iya, saya tau kalo Gie-chan tukang buat rusuh... *plakkk XD* didor*

lemon? hm... saya belum ke pasar buat beli lemon... hahahaha... :D . bentar yah, saya cari inspirasi dulu... #mikirmikir -_-'#

yaahh... saya juga kaget kenapa Hisana bisa muncul (lha?). em... pada dasarnya Hisana emang belum mati kok, cuma dia kabur ninggalin Byakuya aja, dan sekarang muncul lagi... hahaha

makasih atas koreksiannya ya Gie-chan, semoga saja saya gak salah... (buka buku bahasa indonesia)  
>XD<p>

makasih udah revieew... ^^

joshua-sama,

Salam kenal Joshua-sama... saya rangkap di chap ini aja ya balasan review chap-chap sebelumya... ^^

makasih udah suka fic gaje dari saya ini... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan joshua-sama...

iya-iya, nasib Rukia emang saya buat sedikit malang... atau malah banyak ya? #plakk XD .

yup, saya update sekilat siput yang lagi jalan santai... hahahaha...

makasih udah review... ^^

Orihara Izaya GhostProtocol,

salam kenal juga... (teriak pake toa) XD

makasih udah suka cerita gaje saya... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan Orihara-san ya... ^^

makasih udah review... ^^

aRaRaNcHa,

Halo juga senpai... ^^

makasih udh suka cerita gaje saya ya senpai... :D

makasih juga atas koreksiannya yang membengun... saya akan berusaha memperbaiki cara penulisan saya... ^^

makasih udah review...^^

Voidy,

salam kenal Voidy-san...

makasih udah mengoreksi cara penulisan saya selama ini, semoga kemampuan saya dalam menuangkan ide cerita dalam tulisan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. untuk kedepannya akan saya usahakan agar terlihat real, karena kadang-kadang pikiran saya emang agak lebay... hahaha :D

hope u enjoy this chapter... ^^

makasih udah review... ^^

Moku-chan,

halo Moku-chan... ^^

hm... apakah chap ini makin banyak konfliknya? semua tergantung para readers yang menilainya... #plakk XD

sebenarnya saya bingung kalau ditanya ending fic ini sampai berapa chap, karena saya membuat fict ini tergantung dari ide yang datang... :D

prediksi saya (bukan prediksi paul si gurita loh... XD) mungkin fic ini akan ending 2 chap lagi, atau malah 1 chap lagi ah... bingung saya... -_-" #digilas#

tapi gak lama lagi udah ending kok... ^^v

makasih udah review... ^^

Aii Sakuraii,

selamat datang... hahaha... ^^

ou... maafkan kesalahan saya... #bungkukbadan# iya, saya juga bingung kalo mau update lewat hape itu gimana, sampe sekarang gak bisa-bisa sayanya... T_T

syukurlah kalo Aii-san gak menemukan typo... #tebartebarbunga# :D

iya nih, si bya-kun emang ooc. cuma sekali saya ngeliat bya-kun senyum di anime, waktu di cerita tambahan... biz itu gak pernah liat lagi. coba kalo bya-kun rajin senyum, bisa-bisa saya nosebleed setiap bya-kun ngeluarin senyum mautnya... hahaha... XD

mari dukung byaruki... (pake headband dan bawa-bawa spanduk) XD

makasih udah review... ^^

Minami Riru,

halo Minami-san... ^^

iya tuh, si hisana knapa datang sih? #tunjuktunjukHisana XD

Hisana itu siapa ya? hm... kasi tau gak ya? hm... (di dor - tepar) iya, Hisana itu... udah ada penjelasannya di chap kali ini kan? #kabur# XD

ah... saya masih bingung sama ibunya Rukia itu siapa, saya masih mikirin enaknya siapa yang jadi ibunya... (author gak bertanggungjawab)

auh... mesra-mesraannya byaruki agak terhalang di chap ini... hahahaha... #ketawanista#

makasih udah review... ^^

Siapa aja boleh,

salam kenal... em... siapa yah? hahaha... :D

makasih udah suka cerita saya... ^^ semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan em... siapa yah? ah... sepertinya saya hilang ingatan... hahaha :D

makasih udah review... ^^

Lord Hatake Kakashi,

salam kenal Lord Hatake Kakashi-san... ^^

sugoiii? ii desu ka? yukatta ne... arigatou gozaimasu... ^^

pergilah kau Hisana... #taburtaburgaram# hahaha XD

yup, sudah saya lanjutkan... meskipun telat... T^T

makasih udah review... ^^

Maxmillion Pegasus,

salam kenal Maxmillion Pegasus-san... ^^

hahaha... ternyata eh ternyata... Hisana bangkit dari kuburnya (apa?) *merinding - digilasHisana* XD

iya, Hisana masih hidup kok... cuma dia menhilangkan dirinya aja untuk sementara waktu... ^^

makasih udah suka cerita gaje saya... :D . saya udah update loh... biarpun telat... T^T

makasih udah review... ^^

yup-yup, akhirnya selesai juga balasan review dari saya. sekali lagi semoga readers dan senpai's masih sudi membaca fic saya ini...

ah, sedikit bocoran dari saya... untuk chap depan akan berisi masa lalu Rukia... semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua...

untuk readers yang muslim, meskipun telat saya ingin mengucapkan MARHABAN YAA RAMADHAN... selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya...

dan terakhir, untuk silent readers... terima kasih karena sudah membaca karya saya... ^^

RnR please... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine

-bleach©tite kubo-

Pairing: Bya-Ruki

Rate: M

Warning: _out of character, Gajeness, etc._ tempat yang gak spesifik yang penting Jepang XD #digilas truk.

~Selamat membaca~

#chapter 5- Masa lalu#

Masa lalu adalah bagian dari saat ini dan masa depan. Karena masa lalu adalah salah satu wadah pembentuk kriteria seseorang dalam kehidupan.

Saat itu di taman kota terdapat tiga orang pria tampan yang kini tampak sedikit lusuh dan dua diantaranya babak belur karena perkelahian yang sebelumnya terjadi, sedang berhadap-hadapan. Si pria yang berwajah _stoic_ sedang mendengarkan pria berambut merah yang wajahnya tak kalah lebam dengan wajahnya, dan sesekali pria yang berambut _orange_ dengan wajah yang memiliki kerutan di dahi ikut menimpali.

"Aku adalah taman masa kecil Rukia," ucap pria berambut merah, Renji mengawali.

"Kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya." timpal pria berambut _orange_. Ichigo. Renji hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya... ya... baiklah..., kami adalah teman masa kecil Rukia. Tapi aku lebih lama berteman dengannya daripada pria jeruk satu ini," ucap Renji sebal. Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pria _stoic_ yang notabene adalah Byakuya masih setia mendengar ocehan mereka dalam diam.

"Awalnya Rukia anak yang ceria, penuh semangat. Ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang 'sehat', dan mendapat pendidikan yang sangat baik hingga Ibunya meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya." Ucap Renji pada akhirnya.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Byakuya menyelidik.

"Mana ku tahu, saat itu aku masih delapan tahun. Apa ada anak kecil yang mengerti nama penyakit." jawab Renji ketus, sambil sesekali memegang sudut bibirnya yang koyak dan menahan sakit.

"Setelah kematian Ibunya, Rukia menjadi sedikit murung. Tapi itu tak seberapa karena ia masih bisa bangkit meskipun perlahan. Saat itu sekretaris Ayahnya selalu mengunjunginya dan berusaha menghiburnya, Ia layaknya seorang Ibu pengganti saat itu." lanjut Renji mulai menahan emosinya.

"Apa dia Ibu tiri Rukia saat ini?" tanya Byakuya singkat.

"Hn." jawab Renji dan anggukan Ichigo.

"Disitulah awal mula penderitaan Rukia, rasa sakit hatinya pada wanita brengsek itu. Dia menikahi ayah Rukia hanya demi hartanya, hanya demi ambisinya, dan semua kebaikannya hanya kebohongan," ucap Renji dengan nada geram.

"Saat itu, aku melihat Rukia dibawa ibu tirinya ke taman ria. Aku ingat wajah Rukia yang ceria waktu digandeng olehnya. Ia membawa Rukia mengelilingi taman ria dan akupun menghampirinya, kami akhirnya bermain bersama. Wanita itu sesekali melirik jam tangannya dengan wajah gelisah. Begitu sore tiba, akupun pamit untuk pulang dan kulihat wanita itu merasa lega. Diam-diam aku bersembunyi di balik wahana terdekat dan mengikuti wanita itu." ucap Renji yang berusaha mengingat kejadian lama tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau awalnya kau penguntit." ucap Ichigo takjub yang kontan mendapat jitakan dari Renji.

"Bukan begitu bodoh..., aku mencurigai si wanita rubah itu." ucap Renji membela diri.

"Ehm..., lalu tak berapa lama datanglah seorang pria mendekati mereka. Ia berbicara dengan wanita itu dan entah mengapa itu seperti kesepakatan. Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, wanita itu meninggalkan Rukia dengan pria asing dengan seringai anehnya. Nnoitra." Lanjut Renji dan Ichigo seperti mendapat pencerahan mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Renji.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya yang penasaran.

"Aku mendatangi pria itu dan menyuruhnya melepaskan Rukia, tetapi pria itu malah menyeringai dan memukuliku hingga pingsan. Saat aku tersadar, kami sudah ada di gudang tua. Disana banyak anak-anak yang seusia kami." ucap Renji sambil menyapu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya dan Ichigo berubah mendung.

"Kami dijual." ucap Ichigo lirih dengan senyum lemahnya.

'_deg'_

Jantung Byakuya berdebar kencang karena kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus kini terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak dirasakannya perih yang hinggap di sudut bibirnya karena pukulan Renji tadi.

"Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Rukia, Renji, Chad, dan disekap bersama-sama selama lebih dari satu bulan. Kami...," ucap Ichigo tertahan.

"Kami disiksa dan dipaksa untuk bekerja. Salah satunya memaket _psychotropica_. Dan kadang-kadang kami bekerja saat dini hari di _underground_." lanjut Ichigo dengan suara tercekat.

"Kami diberitahu bahwa kami akan dijual ke *****, dan ini adalah perbekalan kami agar dapat bekerja disana," ucap Ichigo berusaha untuk tenang.

"Disanalah kami menemukan ikatan. Aku, Renji, Rukia, Chad, dan Inoue sudah seperti saudara, kami saling melindungi." lanjut Ichigo yang telah menemukan ketenangannya.

"Setelah tiga bulan, maka kami siap untuk diberangkatkan melalui kapal. Dan kami kembali dipaksa memasuki kontainer bersama para wanita dewasa dengan persediaan makanan yang tak mencukupi," ucap Renji tertunduk.

"Dapat kami rasakan kontainer tersebut bergerak dan tiba-tiba terhenti. Saat itu kami ketakutan dan panik kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk, meskipun kami tahu kalau keadaan kami saat itu lebih dari kata buruk. Kami mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dan tembakan-tembakan yang membuat kami semua diambang keputusasaan." timpal Ichigo.

"Beberapa jam kemudian, kami rasakan kontainer tersebut mulai bergerak kembali dan menjejak bumi. Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini mulai terbuka dan kami melihat polisi berpakaian rompi lengkap dan bersenjata membuka pintu tersebut." ucap Ichigo.

"Bebas. Itulah yang kami rasakan saat itu." Ucap Renji menimpali seraya tersenyum.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Byakuya selalu mendapati dirinya tertegun jika menyangkut hal tentang istrinya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Rukia serta fakta-fakta menyangkut istrinya itu selalu membuatnya terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata. Berat. Masa lalu istrinya itu begitu berat dibandingkan masa lalunya dengan Hisana. Malah tak sepadan dengan apa yang telah dilaluinya bersama Hisana dengan apa yang telah dilalui oleh Rukia. Kini ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Manusia terbodoh yang ada dimuka bumi karena mengkhianati kepercayaan istrinya hanya karena masa lalu yang dianggapnya sangat penting saat itu dan sangat tidak penting untuk saat ini.

Byakuya akhirnya mengerti akan tindakan Rukia pada Ibu tirinya yang sangat diluar logika. Kebenciannya serta kemarahannya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan rasa yang terkhianati, dan ia ikut andil dalam pengkhianatan tersebut. Diusapnya wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga ke kepala. Wajah itu kini tampak lelah dan tersiksa dilihat dari kerutan di dahinya serta sinar mata yang sedikit nanar.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." gumam Byakuya.

Renji yang sudah merasa lelah lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya awan-awan yang berarak perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan langit yang mulai tampak biru jernih.

"Hei, kenapa kau mencari gara-gara denganku? Bukankah kita belum pernah bertemu? Aku bahkan tak menghadiri pernikahan kalian." Tanya Renji tanpa memandang Byakuya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian saat bersama Rukia. Aku tahu kalian adalah sahabat Rukia." Jawab Byakuya yang juga tengah memandang langit.

"Berarti kau juga penguntit, heh?!" ucap Ichigo tertawa.

"Mungkin," jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

"Sebelum menikah, aku mencari tahu tentang kesibukan Rukia. Tapi aku tak pernah mencari tahu masa lalunya. Aku tahu kalau Rukia membenci Ibu tirinya, tapi aku tak tahu penyebabnya. Kukira itu hanya rasa benci seorang anak yang tak ingin posisi Ibunya digantikan oleh orang lain." lanjut Byakuya.

"Setelah kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." tanya Ichigo.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya." jawab Byakuya.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Rukia sekarang?" Byakuya balik bertanya.

"Ia ada di rumah orangtuanya, tadi ia mendapat telepon dari ayahnya." jawab Renji.

"Terima kasih." ucap Byakuya singkat.

"Aa... ." jawab Renji singkat.

"Hei, kau datang terlambat." ucap Renji tiba-tiba pada Ichigo.

"Ah... haha... maaf... aku tadi habis kencan dengan shiro-_kun._" jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar." ucap Renji lalu menutup matanya sejenak, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Lalu Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat istrinya di taman kota. Ia akan segera menuju kediaman Ukitake agar dapat bertemu dengan istrinya dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ada dalam rumah tangga mereka. Tak dihiraukannya perasaan aneh yang tadi dirasakan saat ia melihat Ichigo. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya bertemu dengan Rukia, istrinya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin karena berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Sedangkan disisi lain, dari kejauhan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman kota melihat pemandangan yang janggal tersebut dengan berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka omongkan, yang pasti untuk sementara ketiga pria tampan tersebut akan menjadi gosip hangat setidaknya untuk satu minggu kedepan.

Byakuya lalu memacu mobil sport kesayangannya hingga tiba dirumah Ukitake dalam sekejap. Iapun memarkir mobilnya dan tergesa-gesa keluar agar dapat segera bertemu dengan Rukia. Saat itu Rukia sedang berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia kini berbincang-bincang dengan Ayahnya tanpa ada 'Ibu' disekitar mereka. Ketika Byakuya telah menemukan Rukia, saat itu ia segera mendekati dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Rukia... Rukia... ." panggil Byakuya berulang-ulang.

"Byakuya, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ayah.

"B-Byakuya?" ucap Rukia terkejut.

Tak diindahkannya pertanyaan Ayah mengenai kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur. Saat itu yang ada dalam benak Byakuya hanya Rukia, istrinya, belahan jiwanya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengganggunya baik itu Ukitake Juushirou maupun Hisana. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya dan Rukia, cukup dirinya dan Rukia.

T.B.C

a/n

ah... akhirnya... AKHIRNYA SAYA UPDATE JUGA... #teriakteriakpaketoa#didordonkannouji#.

ugh... uhuk... saya sekarat... T_T. ehem... gomen ne minna, saya sangat telat updatenya. Ini karena kondisi saya baik fisik maupun mental saya sedang down gara-gara test yang saya ikuti dan ide dari fic ini juga hilang ditelan alam #alammanaya?#plak XD#. Di chapter 5 ini saya sangat menemukan kesulitan akan masa lalu Rukia, bahkan saya sampai membuat 2 draft hanya untuk chapter ini lho... tapi hanya penulisan yang seperti ini yang dapat saya tuangkan dalam chapter 5. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan saya jika chapter kali ini pendek dan sangat tidak memuaskan #nangisbombay#dibankai Byakuya, tepar#. Lagi-lagi saya menempatkan Byakuya sebagai tokoh yang OOC, tapi gak apa kan? Kan sudah ada warning diatasnya... hehehe. Entah kenapa saya merasa chapter kali ini sangat absurd, apakah ada readers yang setuju sama saya? Ayo angkat tangannya... \(^0^)/

dan chapter kali ini juga tidak ada pemenggalan sisi yang biasanya saya lampirkan seperti peloncatan waktu dan tempat karena settingan waktu dan tempatnya sejajar atau bisa dibilang satu kesatuan. Semoga ini tidak mengganggu readers sekalian #bungkukbadan#.

Karena saya sudah banyak ngemeng di a/n, so sekarang waktunya ngebalas review... iyeeiii... \(^0^)/

Aii Sakuraii

Makasih udah memahami perasaannya Rukia, Aii-san... saya juga nangis bombay dibuatnya... #hahasayabohong#diemutahishogijishou#. Oh... iya... saya udah baca... secara, saya gak mau ketinggalan sama berita yang satu ini. Btw yama-jii akhirnya meninggal juga ya? Hem... apa jadinya sereitei tanpa yama-jii? -_-'

Ah, gomen ne Aii-san saya telat update. Semoga Aii-san masih berkenan membaca fi gaje saya dan sudi mereview.. #puppyeyes#. Yup, makasih udah review... ^_^

Voidy

Oke, makasih Voidy-san atas koreksiannya... sepertinya fic saya memang banyak kejanggalannya. Saya saja jadi ragu sama jati diri saya, hahaha #plakXD. Semoga Voidy-san tidak bosan mengoreksi karya saya... #bungkukbadan# big hug Voidy-san... ^_^

Moku-Chan

Iya, makasih udah setia menunggu fic saya Moku-Chan... :D

Iya nih, lama... saya kehilangan ide buat chap ini hahahaha... semoga Moku-Chan masih sudi mampir ke fic saya dan meninggalkan jejak... XD

Ok ok, request ditampung dulu ya... ^_^d

Zero BiE

Owow... nee-chan... saya terharu melihat jejak nee-chan disini #nangislebay# ow, ini kedua kalinya nee review fic ini lho... hahaha... :D

Hem... sayang sekali... saya masih straight si nee-chan, jadi bersabarlah kalau ngebaca fic saya... ahahahahaha... #didor# ok ok, makasih atas koreksiannya ya nee-chan, semoga kedepannya saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ^_^ makasih udah review...

ImyGie-Chan

Ohohohohoho... #ketawalebay# apakah rasa penasarannya sudah terobati Gie-Chan? Semoga sudah... ^_^

Apa? Lemon? Euh... maag saya lagi kambuh, jd saya gak bisa mengkonsumsi lemon... #plakXD#

Hisana mati? Akan saya tampung dulu idenya... ^_^, emang sih lebih baik Hisana mati coz saya juga gak suka sama Hisana disini, hahahaha... ^_^". Makasih udah review...

Rinrin

Nih... saya udah update loh... \(^0^)/ biarpun telat... ~_~' #pundung#

Nanti review lagi ya rinrin-san... # #dirajam#

Makasih udah review... ^_^

Joshua-sama

Yooo... selamat datang kembali... :D

Hahaha... saya sebel liat muka byakuya yang kinclong, jadinya saya buat babak belur... secara, saya iri dengan kekinclongan byakuya... hahahahaha #plakXD

Apa? Rukia kelam? Hem... kelambu? #digilas

Ini saya sudah update loh, joshua-sama... semoga chapter ini menghilangkan rasa penasaran anda joshua-sama #bungkukbadan#dilempar XD

Makasih udah review... ^_^

Ah... akhirnya selesai juga saya ngebalas review... #taburtaburbunga#. So? Saya harap readers dan senpais sekalian masih sudi membaca fic gaje saya ini dan meninggalkan jejak... meskipun saya suka telat updatenya, tapi review dari kalian adalah penyambung fic saya ini... dan untuk silent readers sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudi mampir kesini... ^_^

Regards,

Yukishirozakura.

RnR Please... XD


End file.
